Adiós Smallville, Adiós Lex
by Legolas3
Summary: Slash Lex, Clark; el como ambos se dieron cuenta de que ya no solo era amistad, como se dicen y viven el amor, pero cuando llega el momento de decir adios, la culpa es de Lionel.
1. Default Chapter

Notas:  Los derechos son de sus respectivos autores, yo solo me permito expresar una idea con esos personajes.

Notas2: Un Universo distinto, donde los acontecimientos antes de la boda de Lex Luthor  son distintos, advertencias, Slash y MPREG , el primero que escribo, y necesario para la trama, aunque no al principio.

Adiós Smallville, Adiós Lex...

Los días a la graduación estaban ya cercanos, pronto tendría que recibir contestación de las universidades a las que había pedido admisión, estaba sobre todo interesado en las de Metrópolis así no estaría tan lejos de sus padres y de Lex... un momento su mente le había jugado una broma, el debía decir Lana, no estar lejos de Lana; por que se suponía, que era ella a quien amaba, y ... por mas que trataba de negárselo, no era así; había sentido por ella una especie de obsesión, ahora que ella estaba tan cercana a él; ya no sentía nada, no la inmensa alegría que pensó que sentiría; y luego estaba el curioso detalle... él casi le había pedido que fuera su novia, poco después de que Lex le pidiera ser su padrino; ¿qué había sido ese sentimiento en su corazón?, como una rabia que buscara desquitarse.

Tal ves había, albergado, "la esperanza", de que Helen fuera otra conquista mas de Lex, o que tal ves la boda se cancelaría al final; pero no, su amigo estaba a punto de casarse, y a el lo había nombrado padrino; y eso le producía un profundo dolor.

Y ese no era su único problema, el misterio en torno a su vida se sumaba a estos; las cuevas, el lenguaje , y el mensaje de Kriptón; seria acaso el quien conquistaría a la raza humana; le pareció la cosa mas absurda; el no odiaba a los humanos; bueno, en ese momento odiaba a una mujer que sonreía feliz tomando la mano de la persona que quería; y que esa persona, su corazón se lo confirmaba, era quien el también quería.

La amistad no es así nada mas, la confianza y el entendimiento sin palabras; el había creído que era la amistad, pero comparo ese sentimiento al que tenia por Pete su mejor amigo; eran tan diferentes; y luego aquello que creyó sentir por Lana; palidecía en torno al espacio que Lex tenia en su corazón.

Y aun cuando lo negó, lo supo;  desde ese primer encuentro, parecía que el destino se empeño en que se conocieran; pues el había estado pensando en ese puente, abatido ante sus problemas, y ese rollo de alambre cayendo del camión, sin que el lo notara en su ensoñamiento.

Y tenia que ser Lex quien condujera y quien tuviera que contestar el teléfono, y por eso mismo distraerse.

Lo sorprendió ver el carro dirigirse a el, pero aun mas lo sorprendió contemplar por unos segundos, esos maravillosos ojos grises, que lo veían con una angustia que gritaba; no dudo un segundo en salvarlo.

Y tenia que admitirlo, le dolió pensar que el no despertaba, fue por eso que le dio respiración, pero también por que se le antojaba la persona mas bella que hubiera contemplado; una persona que hacia brincar a su corazón; de una forma que ni Lana Lang había conseguido.

Lo supo desde ese momento, supo que su vida estaría ligada a esa persona; por eso le dio pena y gusto recibir la camioneta; no por el regalo en si, sino por el hecho de que Lex Luthor lo recordara, que se fijara en el.

Su padre no podía tener razón, por que el había observado en los ojos de Lex, la profunda diferencia que existía entre Lionel y el; se sintió dichoso con al amistad de ese joven mayor que le resultaba tan llamativo; no por los lujos, no por esa inmensa mansión; eran sus ojos , su alma tan suplicante de ayuda , lo que lo atraía, una y otra ves a el.

No pudo olvidar un pequeño detalle, cuando lo colgaron, esos bromistas del equipo de football; con la Kriptonita destruyéndolo lentamente, en su mente febril pedía ayuda, rogaba por quien pudiera salvarlo; y no fueron sus padre, ni sus amigos, ni Lana; fue Lex quien escucho su ruego, y fue Lex a partir de ese momento , quien nunca se separo de el; quien nunca dejo de brindarle su ayuda.

Cuando lloraba o reía, ahí esta Lex, incondicional en sus consejos; pero desde que esa mujer había llegado, cada vez se estaban alejando mas.

Y no podía odiarla, después de todo el que se equivocaba era él, por lo que sentía, eso debía estar prohibido, que pensaría Lex, de que el hubiera abusado de su amistad enamorándose de el; lo odiaría sin duda.

Era un tonto, muchas veces creyó ver en sus ojos algo mas que amistad, muchas veces creyó que veía señales; pero si el decidió amar a Helen, no podían haber sido mas que engaños de su mente.

Sonrío tristemente, mientras escribía los pensamientos que el padrino dedicaba a los novios; ¿qué podía decirles?, ¿qué les deseaba una inmensa felicidad?; podría permitirse sonreír y felicitarlos, cuando cada vez que los veía juntos, su corazón se partía en pedazos.

Termino las palabras, estaban escritas, aunque había derramado amargas lagrimas sobre cada una de ellas; tenia que lucir fuerte e indiferente, por el; por todos.

+++++

Y ahora se encontraba ante el, lo vio llegar y su corazón se paralizo, lucia tan bien en traje, tenia esa elegancia innata, y esa arrogancia casi aristócrata; pero se dirigió a ella, y la beso; dolía, pero ahora el venia a su lado.

Siempre preocupado por el , le contó lo del profesor que trataba de dañarlo, le pidió precaución por la intervención de Lionel en el asunto; y como siempre el sonrió.

Dijo las palabras, su corazón sangro con cada una de ellas, pero las dijo, tuvo el valor de terminar su discurso con una sonrisa, aunque se dio el lujo de sonreír a Lex y no a Helen.

Y fue en ese momento que sintió el llamado del centro de su nave; y sin dar mayores explicaciones salió de la fiesta; agradecía tener esa excusa ante sus padres, por que lo cierto era que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas; corrió hacia la granja tratando de concentrarse en la pieza que lo llamaba.

Pero ese doctor estaba ya esperándolo, creyendo firmemente que era una amenaza, que salvaría al mundo con su muerte.

Los rayos lanzados a su cuerpo eran dolorosos, y parecía perder sus fuerzas; fue en el momento que el doctor y el se  arrojaron mutuamente , que el lo contemplo.

Lex, estaciono el lujoso automóvil, el tiempo había transcurrido y Lex Luthor había podido alcanzarlo.

- ¿Clark?- el rostro preocupado que siempre había amado en secreto lo cuestionaba, con preocupación.

- Vete Lex, es el doctor, se ha vuelto loco- apenas dijo esto, el hombre emergió en medio de unas maderas, a las que Clark había podido arrojarlo con mucho trabajo.

- Esta usted enfermó, este joven no significa problema alguno para la humanidad, déjenos ayudarnos- Lex trato de razonar con el hombre.

- Te ha convencido, Lex, no lo comprendes, debo destruirlo o la raza humana será destruida- el doctor levanto la mano- y si se deben hacer sacrificios lo siento- dirigió el poderoso rayo a Lex, quien no pudo moverse de la impresión, pensando que hacia seria como moriría.

- Lex- Clark, corrió aun débil, deseando con todo su corazón, poder proteger a la persona que ahora no dudaba, no mas, amaba, el poderoso rayo impacto contra su pecho y Clark sintió como si hubiera recibido un terrible golpe, concentrándose uso su visión calorífica, empujando al doctor, que furioso golpeo el deposito de gas, explotando en el proceso, Clark viendo la llamarada,  uso su velocidad empujando a Lex y cayendo sobre el.

Las llamas se extendieron pero no amenazaron la granja, del doctor solo quedo una forma carbonizada e irreconocible.

Lex había sentido el tremendo impacto, imagino que moriría; pero extrañamente no le importo, no mientras estuviera Clark a su lado, y entonces su mente recordó cada instante, y al fin pudo entender muchas de sus reacciones; pero la llamarada paso y el lentamente abrió los ojos, sintió el peso del cuerpo de Clark sobre si, y tembló al pensar que el joven lo había protegido.

Confuso Clark se levanto adolorido, pero feliz al ver a Lex, sonrojado se levanto inmediatamente, había estado sobre el.

- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto el confuso muchacho.

- ¿Me lo preguntas a mi?, Clark, tu.. ¿no estas herido?- Lex lo contemplo extrañado, nuevamente lo había salvado de una manera muy extraña.

- Esa barrera de concreto nos salvo- indico Clark mintiendo lo mejor que podía, indicando una pared que había estado antes delante de ellos.

- ¿Pero como llegamos hasta aquí?- pregunto extrañado Lex, no creyendo del todo las palabras de su amigo.

- La explosión debió arrojarnos y...- Clark se tambaleo sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su pecho, antes de que las tinieblas cubrieran todo, pensó en que por lo menos había salvado a Lex.

- Clark- Lex lo sostuvo a tiempo antes de que el joven se desplomara, preocupado acerco su mano a su corazón- Dios, no me hagas esto Clark- sintió terror al buscar el pulso y no encontrarlo, aterrado se acerco al rostro del joven, comprobando con terror que no respiraba, su mente siempre analítica y fría colapso, ¿qué debía hacer, llamar a una ambulancia, o llevarlo el?, pero antes debía hacerlo reaccionar;  sin pensar mas abrió la camisa encontrando una gran quemadura que el rayo seguramente había ocasionado, con cuidado comenzó un desesperado rcp, tratando de poner toda su fuerza sobre el corazón del muchacho, al mismo tiempo se detuvo y dio respiración, tan preocupado, sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, él no había llorado desde la muerte de su madre y ahora, el pensar que Clark podía... se repetía que no- Si hay un Dios en el cielo, te lo suplico; yo no creía mas en ti, pero ahora te lo imploro, no me lo quietes a él; sin él prefiero morir- sus sentimiento desbocados, ya no podían contenerse, lo supo perfectamente, lo amaba, tantas veces se había tratado de negar esos sentimientos, pero ahí habían estado, por el; por Clark, haría lo que fuera, por el había matado, por el moriría, con terror continuo aunque sabia que si no aparecía el pulso pronto, no habría nada... no; solo debía concentrarse, por que ese muchacho era la única persona que le había mostrado, ese inmenso cariño, y era la única persona, a la que amaba; tan absorto en su desesperación que no vio una luz que saliendo de una de las construcciones se acercaba a donde yacía el joven, la luz lo envolvió ante los atónitos ojos de Lex Luthor; pero todas sus preguntas quedaron olvidadas, cuando sintió el débil pulso, lentamente apareciendo.

- Te amo- Clark lo observo unos momentos antes de caer en la inconciencia, sabiendo que estaba a salvo al contemplar el rostro de Lex.

- Clark- Lex se sorprendió inmensamente, por las palabras, pero su corazón las agradeció inmensamente- quiero que vuelvas a decirlas, siempre , esas mismas palabras.

+++++

- ¿Dónde?- Clark abrió lentamente confundido aun.

- A salvo en el hospital, hijo- la dulce vos de su madre, lo despertó por completo.

- ¿Por qué?- el joven aun estaba confuso- ese doctor loco, te ataco y... fue una suerte que Lex estuviera contigo, al parecer por lo que deducimos tu padre y yo, la nave y el te salvaron.

- ¿Lex?- entonces los recuerdos cobraron vida en su mente, y en especiales sus palabras, no había sido un sueño el despertar y que Lex estuviera cerca de el, ¿eso significaba, que, le había dicho a Lex que lo amaba?; nunca podría volver a verlo- ¿cuánto tiempo a pasado, aun soy el padrino?- pidió saber, aunque golpeándose a si mismo con esa pregunta, tenia que saber  si Lex se había cado ya.

- Has dormido por algunos dias hijo, hace unos momento mande a un cansado Lex a dormir un poco, estuvo a tu lado en todo momento preocupado- la vos de su madre se escucho algo suspicaz, ante la mirada extrañada de su hijo- y ya no eres el padrino; Lex hablo con Helen ese mismo día del incidente y suspendió la boda, la pobre estaba destrozada y le grito a Lex, que le agradecía eso, por que ella trabajaba para Lionel, ¿puedes creerlo?; aunque Lex no me pareció tan dolido.

Clark, no contesto, limitándose a escuchar a su madre, la noticia era algo tan dulce a sus oídos, y guardo una pequeña esperanza en su sueño.

+++++++

- La nave esta actuando muy raro, hijo-  Jonathan Kent lucia preocupado. 

- Yo quiero pedirles que se queden aquí, tengo que solucionar algo- Clark , ya recuperado se levanto.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?- la señora Kent, lucia angustiada.

- Debo enfrentar a la nave, hay algo que ha estado diciéndome- Clark, los observo- confíen en mi, esta es mi batalla- el joven se levanto, recibiendo una apretón en el hombro de apoyo.

- Confiamos en ti, pero ten mucho cuidado- los padres abrazaron al hijo.

- Si- Clark uso su velocidad para ir en dirección de la nave, lo sabia la única forma de destruirla, por que esa era la solución eso destruiría todo daño que pudiera seguir causando; seria con kriptonita, pero, ¿dónde conseguir la adecuada?.

Observo los alrededores del granero y vio a su amigo Pete que lo esperaba.

- Clark, me alegro que ya este bien- su amigo le sonrió sinceramente- tengo algo importante que decirte, pero no se si debía delante de tus padres, es por eso que sabia que vendrías aquí;  Lionel Luthor creo una llave idéntica a la de la nave; pero de Kriptonita, ¿puedes creerlo?, lo averigüe por coincidencia, me metí en la cueva para ver si sabia algo mas... y..

- Pete, esa es la solución- Clark, supo lo arriesgado del plan pero lo llevo a cabo.

+++++

El dolor era inmenso, pero necesario, al fin pudo colocar la llave falsa en la nave, que comenzó a destruirse.

- Kal - el- la vos de su padre que antes le había ordenado apoderarse de ese planeta- si destruyes esta nave, no sabrás todos los secretos de tu raza.

- No me importa- Clark, se aferraba ante la fuerte corriente- este planeta es ahora mi hogar, y yo seré un humano.

La nave exploto, lanzando un poderoso rayo, Jor-el preservo en un lugar las memorias, que algún día Clark querría consultar, no tenia duda de ello, esperando el momento el fragmento de la nave se enterró en las lejana nieve del polo.

Clark contemplo horrorizado la explosión, pero al mismo tiempo supo que todo estaría bien, ahora tenia derecho a una nueva vida, corriendo se dirigió al hospital.

Una ves ahí abrazo a su madre y a su padre, que aterrados habían esperado por el, toda la ciudad tenia problemas de comunicación y electricidad, pero su hijo estaba a salvo; sus hijos, así que Martha sonrió.

+++++

Lex había estado pensando en el momento adecuado para hablar con Clark, se sentía nervioso, como un colegial; por esos sentimientos que pensó perdidos; Helen estaba olvidada, sepultados esos leves sentimientos, ante el profundo amor que siempre había sentido por Clark y reconocido cuando lo vio en peligro.

Conducía sin saber como lo recibirían los ojos puros de ese jovencito que siempre le sonreía.

El granero, fue a donde se dirigió inmediatamente, notando la destrucción de la que le habían hablado, una fuga de gas, por suerte nadie de la familia había estado cerca.

Lo vio como siempre observando distraído por la ventana, se veía tan inocente y hermoso, ahora podía dejar de frenar sus pensamientos, eso era lo que siempre había pensado, peor se había negado a reconocer.

- Lex- el joven volteo, notando rápidamente esa presencia tan conocida, aun temblaba su vos, no había hablado con el, no sabia si lo que pensaba era correcto; tal ves Lex había terminado con Helen, por haberla descubierto, no por su causa; tal ves Lex venia a decirle que lo odiaba, que se alejara de el; pero ¿por qué aun cuando su mente pensaba eso, su corazón le gritaba que en la mirada de Lex había amor?.

- Clark- y solo con las miradas pudieron entender, lo profundo que su corazón guardaba a los otros, sin ser necesarias las palabras, por que siempre se habían comprendido así.

Clark, se sonrojo ante la cercanía de Lex, observo fascinado esos perfectos labios y sonrió, el había besado a Lana, y Lex a tantas otras; pero ese seria como el primer beso para ambos.

Y aun inexperto Clark, sintió que podía permanecer toda su vida ahí.

+++++++++

El día de la graduación estaba ya muy cerca, y Clark nervioso observaba como Lex le descubría los ojos; sentado en la sala de la mansión, el le había dicho que tenia un regalo, aunque Clark se había negado al principio a recibirlo, pero un suave beso de su novio lo había convencido; por que eso eran, novios, aun no habían dado el paso a amantes, por que Clark se sentía aun nervioso; pero ya lo había decidido, la noche de la graduación se entregaría completamente a la persona que amaba, ya sin reservas, y después le contaría su secreto, por que Lex siempre lo protegería.

- Bueno, puedes destaparlo- Lex señalaba un elegante paquete, que había colocado frente a Clark.

- Pero Lex..- Clark trato de rehusar el regalo nuevamente, pero Lex le sonrió.

- Es solo un pequeño presente, y un regalo a mi vista- Lex indico a Clark que destapara el paquete.

- Es muy elegante- Clark tomo en sus manos el elegante esmoquin, observo el delicado bordado de la empuñadura, y los hermosos gemelos de diamante acompañándolos.

- Es mucho- Clark se sonrojo.

- Quiero que mi novio, sea el chico mas elegante, por que guapo ya lo es, de esa graduación, por que pienso acompañarte- Lex se enterneció ante el inmenso sonrojo del joven.

- Iras- exclamo feliz Clark.

- No me perdería ese momento especial, para ti; ningún momento especial- Lex , observo profundamente a Clark- aunque creo que debes hablar con Lana, ella y varias chicas fueron a Metrópolis a arreglar lo de sus vestidos e imagino que no has podido terminar con ella.

- Es cierto- Clark suspiro- no se que le diré, pero no puedo seguir engañándola.

- ¿No sientes ya nada por ella?- Lex se atrevió a formular la pregunta que había estado rondando su mente.

- Amistad, que es lo que siempre he sentido, creo que me deslumbre como todo chico ante la joven popular de la escuela- Clark abrazo a Lex- aunque agradezco el día que decidí pararme en ese puente a pensar.

- Por cierto, aun tengo preguntas- Lex, divago un momento.

- Te responderé todo después de la graduación, te lo juro- Clark sujeto las manos del joven mayor.

- Por cierto, ¿has decidido ya la universidad a la que iras?- Lex trato de cambiar el incomodo tema que el mismo había sacado.

Continuara......


	2. Un encuentro siempre llevara a una despe...

Notas: Los derechos son de sus respectivos autores, yo solo me permito expresar una idea con esos personajes.

Notas2: Un Universo distinto, donde los acontecimientos antes de la boda de Lex Luthor son distintos, advertencias, Slash y MPREG , el primero que escribo, y necesario para la trama, aunque no al principio.

Gracias por los reviews... espero les siga gustando esta historia..

****

****

**Capitulo2.- Un encuentro siempre llevara a una despedida.**

- La universidad de Metrópolis- el joven de ojos verdes observo a Lex- así estaré cerca de las personas que me importan, mis padre y tú- la voz franca.

- Pero, no debes pensar solo en nosotros, ¿es esa la universidad a la que quieres ir?- el gesto conmovía a Lex, pero antes que nada, deseaba la felicidad de Clark, aunque no pudiera estar todo el tiempo que quisiera a su lado.

- Yo tengo mis razones- Clark sonrió- esta muy cerca, así que madrugando puedo ayudar en las tareas de la graja y después correr...- el joven guardo silencio, en su entusiasmo estuvo a punto de revelar a Lex lo que aun debía explicarle, como su supervelocidad.

- ¿Acaso tomaras el bus, todos los días?- Lex le sonrió con la ternura, que solo Clark despertaba en el.

- Yo...- Clark observo anonadado el suelo, enrojeciendo lentamente.

- Yo tengo asuntos en Metrópolis todos los días temprano, será un placer llevarte; en mi carro llegaremos rápidamente y el campus me queda en el camino- Lex sonrió ante el sonrojo ahora muy claro en el rostro de Clark, se acerco lentamente depositando mas una caricia que un beso en los labios del joven- ya tienes un plan; por cierto se te hará tarde; aun tienes una, me temo, desagradable charla con Lana Lang- Lex torció un poco el gesto.

- ¿Celoso?- Clark sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa de Lex, al verse descubierto.

- ¿Tendría por que estarlo?- demando con un gesto de broma muy Luthor.

- ¿Tendría por que estarlo yo?- pregunto Clark imitando el gesto Luthor.

- Definitivamente, has pasado mucho tiempo conmigo- Lex sonrió picaramente- tu padre tiene razón soy una mala influencia para ti.

- Si lo eres; y por eso me encantas- Clark venció su timidez depositando un beso suave en los labios del chico mayor, quien comenzó a profundizarlo y tomar el control; cuando Clark se separo- me tengo que ir, pero seguiremos esto y mas la noche de la graduación- el joven salió de la habitación con las mejillas enrojecidas.

- ¿Te refieres a...- Lex lo observo irse, Clark se debatía entre el joven y un adulto; acaso estaba madurando a prisa entre sus manos.

- Lana- Clark observo a la joven que sonriente, volteo a verlo; y con eso lo confirmo, ya no sentía nada; ya había descifrado ese cariño por ella, y era muy diferente a amor.

- Clark, ¿Cómo estas?- la joven se acerco presurosa- trate de ir a verte; pero ya habíamos programado el ir a la ciudad por los vestidos y no podía desairar a mis amigas- Lana seguía sonriendo- seremos la pareja mas espectacular y seguramente volveré a ser reina; espero que hayas comprado un buen traje, no debes deslucir a mi lado; y por cierto no te preocupes por el corcha, si no tienes dinero; yo lo comprare- la joven dirigió una rápida mirada a la desgastada camisa.

- No te preocupes por ello Lana, tengo un traje- Clark tomo aire, el recuerdo de Lex lo animo- pero, no puedo ir contigo- Clark sabia lo que vendría.

- Somos novios, ¿con quien mas quieres ir?- Lana enojada lo observo fijamente.

- De eso quería hablarte, no podemos ser novios por mas tiempo- Clark cerro los ojos y volvió abrirlos- siento haber actuado así Lana, pero creí que te amaba, hace unos días me admití a mi mismo, a quien era a quien amo y tengo suerte en ser correspondido- Clark se ruborizo pensando en que no podía mencionar el nombre.

- Así que es eso- Lana ahora no ocultaba su furia- ¿es... él verdad?- Lana observo la mirada confusa de Clark que le confirmo sus sospechas- así que no era mi imaginación; esas miradas que se dirigían uno al otro- ¿que estas pensando Clark?- Lana se alejo un poco- ¿no ves que esta mal?.

- No- Clark venció el mutismo de la impresión- si amas a alguien nunca estará mal.

- Es un hombre- Lana replico.

- Es el ser que amo, no importa si es un hombre o una mujer, solo importa el amor- Clark se ruborizo de sus palabras.

- Eres un tonto, tan inocente- Lana soltó las palabras que la furia formaba en su mente- él no te ama; si te dice eso, es para acostarse contigo; el solo usa a las personas, Clark; así es un Luthor- la joven no se detuvo ni ante la triste mirada de Clark.

- Mientes, el me ama; no me ha presionado para acostarme con el, cuando lo haga será por que así lo quiero yo- Clark resoplo enojado; Lex no era así.

- Y en cuanto lo hagas; te dejara, habrá pasado su gusto por ti- Lana sonrió irónica- y entonces te aseguro que veraz cuanto quieres mi amor.

- No, es solo tu enojo el que te hace hablar, por que yo me entregare a Lex por amor, después del baile; y estaremos juntos toda la vida- Clark dio la vuelta , marchándose molesto.

- No lo creo- Lana volteo también, mientras una ligera sonrisa hipócrita crecía en sus labios; escucho la puerta cerrarse, Clark se había marchado- no si yo puedo hacer algo- corrió a buscar en sus papeles y tomo un numero telefónico- ¿si?, quiero comunicarme con el señor Lionel Luthor, es una emergencia, con respecto a su hijo- la joven sonrió mientras escuchaba el tono de enlace.

- Hijo- la voz de Martha Kent se quebraba por la emoción- luces muy bien- observo a su hijo en ese magnifico traje.

- Gracias- Clark sonrió sin saber que decir, quería contarles a sus padres ese secreto, pero tenia que esperar.

- ¿Un regalo de Lex?- la suspicaz madre guiño un ojo, sospechaba algo, pero deseaba que su hijo les dijera cuando estuviera listo.

- ¿Aceptaste un regalo así?- el padre apareció saliendo de la cocina.

- Fue un regalo por graduarme- Clark sonrió con nerviosismo- le he rechazado muchos regalos a Lex, no podía ser grosero de nuevo papá.

- Bien, pero, no entiendo por que no alquilaste un traje y un carro, y ¿por que no vas con Lana?- el padre lo observo intrigado.

- Lana y yo peleamos – Clark se sentía mal mintiendo, aunque no era del todo una mentira.

- Y Lex es un gran amigo, que quiere festejar a nuestro hijo- replico Martha- deja de ser desconfiado Jonathan Kent; que tu hijo se divierta; y te recuerdo que tu fuiste a tu graduación con tus amigos- la mujer sonrió a Clark mientras le componía la corbata- ahora solo ve y diviértete Clark.

- Bien- el padre acepto con un suspiro- pero no hagan locuras, y si Lex va a conducir no dejes que beba, y no rompas nada valioso de su casa- recordó agregar, por que su hijo le menciono que dormiría en la mansión.

- Bien- la puerta fue tocada- creo que ya tengo que irme- se observo una ves mas- ah!, olvide los gemelos- Clark se dispuso a ir a su habitación- papá, pide a Lex que me espere, por favor- el joven subió, tan nervioso que olvidaba su supervelocidad.

- Si- Jonathan Kent fue a abrir la puerta, mientras su esposa iba a ayudar a Clark; abrió y encontró a un sonriente Lex.

- Buenas noches señor Kent- saludo cortésmente- pensé que Clark estaba listo.

- Eh!, olvido algo- el señor Kent se hizo a un lado- pero pasa, Lex, por favor siéntate- lo acompaño a la sala; se sentía como un padre que espera a su hija, sentado al lado del novio; se reprendió a si mismo por su tonto pensamiento.

- No se preocupe señor- Lex creyó entender que el hombre mayor estaba angustiado- vigilare a Clark y procurare que se divierta.

- Perdón, por la espera- Clark bajo seguido de Martha.

- Clark- Lex trato de decir algo, pero la visión lo descontrolo, se veía tan hermoso; que le costo toda su fuerza fingir- bien, creo que debemos irnos- agrego rápidamente y nervioso- señores Kent, yo lo cuidare- Lex saludo rápidamente, abro la puerta seguido de Clark, que ahora fue quien se maravillo al ver la lujosa limousine, blanca y dorada; había creído que irían en el auto de Lex.

- Es tan...- Clark sonrió a Lex no teniendo palabras para explicarse; ambos entraron al carro, siendo despedidos por los padres de Clark.

Una ves dentro Clark se sintió mas tranquilo con la presencia cercana de Lex.

- Tu merecías ir al baile en limousine- aseguro Lex sonriente a un Clark ruborizado, se acerco lentamente a el.

- Lex, puede vernos, el chofer- Clark se sonrojo aun mas.

- Es de confianza, y además no puede ver dentro- aseguro Lex venciendo la resistencia de Clark y robándole un beso- es que te veías tan lindo, que no se como me contuve, delante de tus padres.

- Un día no habremos de ocultarnos, y yo tampoco te ocultare mas secretos- Clark silencio la pregunta que Lex, estuvo a punto de formular, con un suave beso.

- OH! rayos- Lex había revisado su bolsillo- olvide un regalo que te tenia.

- Ya tengo el mejor- Clark sonrió- tu.

El baile inundaba el lugar con música, los jóvenes llegaban o salían acompañados de los amigos que pronto dejarían atrás.

Clark suspiro y tomo valor; quiso tomar la mano de Lex, pero se retracto, nadie vería bien ese gesto, tal ves incluso el mismo Lex.

Los dos llamaron la atención con su entrada, muy apuestos en esos trajes de alta costura, el mas joven no acostumbrado a llamar la atención se ruborizo, y se dirigió a la mesa de bocadillos, seguido del joven millonario.

Clark había ya saludado a sus amigos; Pete acompañado de una joven compañera y Cloe con un jugador.

Aun no había visto a Lana y la verdad, no quería verla, después de las cosas que había dicho de Lex.

La música cambio de fuerte a romántica, y Clark observo con envidia como las parejas salían a bailar abrazándose, el suspiro que soltó, no paso desapercibido para Lex.

- Clark- el mayor le sonrió levemente- ven, vamos- extendió su mano, y no espero respuesta, los dos se escabulleron.

- Lex..¿por qué...- Clark se sonrojo, la noche estaba siendo diferente de lo que había pensado; ¿y si Lana tenia razón y lo único que quería era acostarse con el, y tenia prisa, su corazón no quería creerlo.

- Aun puedo hacer esta noche especial para ti- le susurro Lex en la limousine.

- Si- Clark sonrió abatido, acaso era cierto lo que Lana, había dicho.

La limousine se detuvo delante de la mansión y el chofer arranco, una ves que bajaron sus pasajeros, su jefe le exigía discreción.

Clark aun nervioso siguió a Lex, a un área de la mansión que no había visitado antes.

- Cierra los ojos- la petición de Lex en su oído fue obedecida por Clark, quien fue guiado- espera un momento y no habrás los ojos.

Clark sonrió nervioso, no sabia que ocurría; pero podía escuchar a Lex moverse por el lugar, sintió el brillo de las luces en sus ojos.

- Puedes abrirlos ya- Lex observo la cara asombrada del muchacho, cuando abrió los ojos; el muchacho, su muchacho.

- No puedo creerlo- Clark sintió que las lagrimas llegaban a sus ojos, pero eran de felicidad; el lugar un salón que habían decorado exactamente igual al del baile de graduación; y cuando Lex se alejo un momento, la música comenzó a escucharse.

- Quería que fuera especial- Lex sonrió- y quería poder estar a tu lado y expresarte lo que siento.

- Es maravilloso- Clark emocionado beso al joven mayor- este es el gesto mas..., no se como describirlo, me faltan las palabras.

- Tus ojos me dicen todo- Lex respondió el beso suavemente, mientras tomaba una caja en sus manos- este es un pequeño obsequio que mande a hacer especialmente para ti; y para este día- Lex abrió la caja frente a Clark.

- Es bellísima- extasiado el joven observo dos flores talladas de un piedra azul, brillantes y hermosas- Lex saco una de las flores y la coloco en la solapa de Clark, tomando el mismo Lex la otra y colocándola en la suya.

- Fueron talladas de la misma roca de cristal azul, quiero que creen un lazo entre los dos; por que nunca mas nos separaremos- el joven tomo una mano de Clark- ahora si me permites, me gustaría invitarte a bailar.

- Claro que si- Clark sonrió, ya no podía ruborizarse mas, pero disfruto inmensamente el baile.

Agotados, al menos Lex, por tanto bailar, se sentaron en una de las mesas y tomaron la cena que unos meseros habían servido rápidamente.

El ambiente era el mas romántico que Clark hubiera soñado y pensó por un momento que se encontraba en un sueño; uno del que no deseaba despertar mas.

El vino lo relajo y sintió que volaba, la alegría y el amor lo inundo y fue así que venció sus miedos, y decidió entregarse completamente a la persona que amaba y que lo amaba a el.

Esa noche fue las mas especial que Clark había vivido, por que compartió esas nuevas caricias, esos nuevos sentimientos y sensaciones con Lex, y solo con el; y no entregaba solo su cuerpo, sino su alma también; y sentía que era correspondido con la misma entrega. 

La luz ilumino la habitación y Lex despertó lentamente, deleitándose al contemplar a la hermosa persona a su lado; nunca alguien se había entregado con esa pasión y amor a el; solo Clark, por que solo el lo amaba.

Sabia que el pronto partiría a la universidad, pero tenia pensado hablar con los padres del joven y unir su vida a la de el, quería estar a su lado siempre, protegerlo.

El molesto sonido de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos; por un momento pensó en no contestar, pero el sonido despertaría a Clark, con enojo, tomo el teléfono, iba a arrojarlo al suelo de ser necesario; peor la pantalla indicaba el numero de su agente en Luthor Corp.

- Si- la llamada fue breve, pero importante, su padre había bajado la guardia , podía adquirir una gran cantidad de acciones de la empresa, solo si se daba prisa y reunía los requisitos; pero, él había planeado pasar el día con Clark; aunque una oportunidad así podía quitar de en medio de sus vidas, a su padre; así que se levanto con renuencia; pensó en despertar a Clark, pero al verlo completamente dormido, mejor se incorporo con cautela, esperaba poder arreglar todo y regresar pronto; no podría despertar ese día al lado de Clark, pero, el resto de su vida así seria- te amo, nunca lo olvides- el joven mayor, deposito un beso cariñoso en la frente del muchacho dormido.

- Te amo, Lex- susurro Clark entre sueños.

- Y yo a ti, Clark- el mayor tomo un bolígrafo y un cuaderno de notas, y escribió algo rápidamente; se vistió y salió cuanto antes; un helicóptero lo esperaba en el patio; subió aun pensando en su amado jovencito.

Clark abrió los ojos con el ruido del helicóptero, lentamente se incorporo; y al recordar lo ocurrido, el rubor tiño sus mejillas; y su corazón saltaba al pensar en Lex; pero volteo y no lo vio por ningún lado, con duda tomo sus ropas cercanas y fue que vio la resplandeciente flor azul con una nota debajo.

Tomo la flor, recordando lo maravilloso de su tacto, la había llevado puesta hasta que su saco quedo en la silla; observándola con calma, noto una inicial grabada, una L, que con los nervios de la noche pasada no había visto; así que seguramente la flor de Lex, tendría grabada una C.

Leyó la nota, reconociendo la esmerada caligrafía de Lex:

" Debí ausentarme por causa de un negocio ineludible, siento no despertar a tu lado, pero el resto de mi vida juro que lo haré, me has dado lo mas maravilloso, que nunca imagine y es tu amor, por que te amo, como nunca antes ame; volveré en cuanto pueda".

Te amo .... Lex.

Unas cuantas frases, pero que el sintió apagaban el desanimo de no haber despertado a su lado.

Recogió su ropa y pensó en quedarse ahí a esperar a Lex; pero sus padres se preocuparían y seria mejor que ellos no vieran a Lex como una mala influencia, si tenia que hablar con ellos pronto.

Tomo la flor guardándola en su bolsillo y feliz, corrió a casa, era el día mas grandioso de su vida y al lado de Lex, todos lo serian así.

Su padre ya había salido a atender al rebaño, así que, tras tomar una ducha y cambiarse a supervelocidad en su cuarto; bajo a la cocina, encontrando a su madre.

- Buenos días, mama- el muchacho saludo feliz a Martha Kent, mientras le ayudaba a sostener un pan recién hecho.

- Clark, ¿cómo estuvo el baile?- la madre pregunto suspicaz.

- Fue el mas grandioso de mi vida- aseguro Clark con una sonrisa.

- Tanto así, que Pet, me comento por teléfono, que te marchaste al poco de iniciado- la mama dijo como si nada.

- Eh!- el joven se sonrojo levemente- es que Lex me había preparado un fiesta especial en la mansión.

- Clark, eres totalmente transparente- Martha Kent se sentó en un silla- tu hermanito y yo hemos notado lo que sientes por cierto chico solitario.

- Soy tan obvio- Clark se sonrojo, pues su madre sabia.

- Para una madre no hay ese tipo de secretos- la señora sonrió.

- ¿Estas molesta?- Clark temió que su madre y padre no aprobaran lo que sentía.

- No; no podría, pues yo misma te enseñe a seguir tus sentimientos y a serte fiel a ti mismo; el amor, es el amor, Clark, y yo soy feliz mientras tu encuentres a esa persona, no importa quien sea...- la señora sonrió cómplice- pero ocúltale esto un poco mas a tu padre; por que le costara aceptar que su hijo se sienta atraído por un hombre; y mucho mas le costara aceptar que ese hombre, sea un Luthor... aunque Lex sea diferente; ya conoces a tu padre- la señora suspiro.

- Pero al menos dos de los integrantes de la familia me apoyan- el joven sonrió usando su visión podía ver a su pequeño hermanito que estaba creciendo; era un milagro maravilloso.

- Y, ¿qué tan serias son las cosas con Lex?- la madre observo al radiante joven.

- Bastante serias- Clark sonrió sonrojado- creo que nunca me había enamorado; Lex es muy diferente a ese Lex que proyecta.

- Solo deseo tu felicidad hijo- la señora aseguro abrazando al muchacho- por cierto- la señora recordó viendo el sobre n la mesa- te llego otra carta de la Universidad de Ciudad Gótica.

- Si, bueno, no importa- el joven observo distraído el sobre- ya elegí la Universidad de Metrópolis, es la que me queda mas cerca- el joven no presto mas atención a la carta.

- Piensa en ti, no solo en nosotros- Martha Kent apretó la mano de su hijo en un gesto cariñoso.

- Pensé en todos, en mi, en ustedes y en Lex- Clark se levanto- bueno iré al granero a juntar las pacas de heno, por que Lex seguramente vendrá la rato y quiero estar libre de trabajo- el joven tomo su chaqueta y fue al granero.

- Bueno, yo llevare la camioneta y recogeré a tu padre en el campo; vamos a ir a comprar algunas cosas al pueblo y volvemos- la madre se despidió.

Clark comenzó a apilar las pacas, era un trabajo sencillo con sus habilidades, y en especial ese día se sentía ligero, como si el peso del mundo se fuera de sus hombros, y todo se solucionaría, hablaría con su padre y le contaría la verdad a Lex; no mas secretos, con él.

Pensó en ir a la cocina, por un vaso de limonada, llevaba ya mas de dos horas arreglando algunas cosas en el granero, cuando escucho el ruido de un motor y no era la camioneta; ¿Seria que Lex había regresado tan pronto?, alegre camino a su encuentro; pero del auto negro que esperaba, bajo un elegante señor, que al verlo se dirigió a él.

¡Señor Kent?; ¿Clark Kent?- pregunto en tono solemne, y cuando el joven asintió agrego- traigo una carta para usted de mi jefe el señor Alexander Luthor – el hombre extendió una carta sellada- con su permiso me retiro.

Clark tomo la carta y observo al hombre subir al carro y marcharse; contemplo extrañado la carta, ¿Por qué le mandaría una carta Lex?, si se verían en la tarde.

Aun extrañado se dirigió al granero y se sentó en el sofá; abri el sobre y contemplo la letra de Lex, pero si antes las palabras lo confortaron, ahora lo herían...

...... "Por tus servicios y espero que no hayas creído todas esas falsas palabras, costo tiempo pero anoche me diste lo único que quería de ti"...

Gracias... Lex Luthor...

Un cheque cayó del sobre, por la cantidad de 100 mil dólares, Clark observo la carta sin poder creerlo.

Cuando su mente salió del shock, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, estrujó la carta y el cheque y los arrojo en un cajón.

Eso era todo; Lex solo lo había usado, tal y como Lana dijo; que tonto había sido; tan inocente, creyó ver amor en los ojos de Lex; creyó que lo amaría toda la vida, y cuanto dolían las palabras, las caricias que habían sido falsas.

Se dejo caer aun con el corazón en pedazos, ahora era rabia lo que invadía su ser; no quería volver a ver a Lex, al maldito que lo uso, no verlo, no para que se burlara de el.

Y, él, que estuvo a punto de contarle su secreto; aun con el corazón furioso se dirigió a su habitación, y guardo sus cosas, no demasiadas en dos maletas; tomo la carta de la Universidad de Ciudad Gótica y la guardo en su bolsillo; notando la flor en el; la saco furioso dispuesto a hacerla pedazos; pero, no pudo; había depositado tantos sueños y esa flor solo era otra forma de burla; pero la guardaría, le recordaría a no ser ingenuo, a no creer ciegamente en el amor, nunca mas; la guardo en su maleta.

Habló a la terminal de autobuses y consiguió un pasaje para la tarde, ya mas clamado se sentó a esperar a sus padres, pero las lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos una ves mas, al imaginar a Lex, lo que se estaría burlando de el.

Martha Kent supo que algo no estaba bien en cuanto contemplo los opacos ojos de su hijo; lo había dejado radiante y ahora lo encontraba así.

- Papá, mama- Clark suspiro, tomando fuerzas- tome en cuenta lo que me dijeron y quiero ir a la Universidad en Ciudad Gótica; tiene mas opciones y un nivel educativo mayor, se que esta lejos pero, les pido que me apoyen.

- Claro hijo- el señor Kent sonrió, un tanto extrañado- debes pensar en tu futuro.

- ¿Es realmente lo que quieres?- Martha pregunto extrañada.

- Si, yo necesito irme, ya reserve mi boleto para esta tarde e hice mis maletas- el joven los contempló.

- ¿Qué?, tan pronto- el señor Kent observo dudoso a su hijo.

- Es mejor así, tengo que adaptarme a esa nueva ciudad y conseguir un lugar- el joven sonrió- estaré bien, nadie puede dañarme- no después de lo que Lex me hizo, pensó el joven.

- Si claro, hijo- la señora Kent, se intuyo que algo muy grave había pasado entre Lex y Clark; pero no sabia si preguntárselo.

- ¿y no te despedirás de todos?- el señor Kent pregunto- ¿De Pet, de Cloe, de Lana o de Lex?.

- ¡Eh!, no, ya sabes que no me gustan las despedidas y ya les escribiré a Pete, Cloe y Lana- Clark tomo aire, y guardo las lagrimas que amenazaron sus ojos- pero a Lex, les suplico que no le digan a donde me dirijo; tuvimos una fuerte discusión y me di cuenta que el es igual a Lionel.

- ¿Te hizo algo?- pregunto enojado el señor Kent.

- No papa, pero temo que si me quedo; el trate de averiguar de mi, como su padre- cada palabra le costaba un trozo de alma al joven.

- Como quieras- la mama, no sabia que estaba ocurriendo, pero respetaría la decisión de su hijo- ¿vendrás al menos a conocer a tu hermanito?.

- Lo intentare- Clark le sonrió apenado- pero, pese a la distancia siempre seré su hermano mayor.

Clark subió al autobús, sabiendo que no volvería a ese lugar, por que decía adiós a Smallville y adiós a Lex, dejaría su vida en el pasado , su quería seguir con orgullo adelante; había sido mejor que sus padres no lo vinieran a despedir; su valor se hubiera quebrado.

¿Y porque, a su corazón, aun le parecía que los ojos de Lex, no habían mentido?; que tontería, debía perder esa ingenuidad, eso le agradecería a Lex, por el había aprendido a no confiar en la gente, algo útil en el mundo de los humanos; se recostó mientras el autobús avanzaba, no pudiendo detener mas las lagrimas, que silenciosas escapaban de sus ojos.

Por fin, el acuerdo había quedado zanjado, increíble que su padre no hubiera pensado en eso; casi le había arrebatado Luthor Corp, y el no se había interpuesto.

Temió alguna trampa, pero nunca se presento; as que eso ahora poco le importaba, lo que ahora quería era ver a Clark, añoraba hablar con el, perderse en esos maravillosos ojos.

Se estaciono frente a la granja y bajo del lujoso auto; llevaba un ramo de flores que dejo en el asiento, después se lo daría a Clark.

- ¿Lex?- Martha observo la llegada del joven millonario- ¿qué haces aquí?.

- Vengo a ver a Clark- el joven sonreía con sinceridad.

- Mi hijo se marcho a la Universidad- el señor Kent surgió detrás de su esposa- no lo molestes.

- ¿Qué?- Lex lo contemplo sin entender- dijo que iría a la de Metrópolis- el millonario negó- ¿fue a inscribirse?- pregunto con duda.

- No Lex, Clark decidió ir a una Universidad lejana- la señora no podía entender la extrañeza en los ojos del joven.

- ¿A cual?- casi demando el joven.

- No, lo sabrás- el señor Kent lo observo desafiante.

- ¿Por qué?- el joven los veía dudando.

- Clark, no quería verte mas, nos pidió no decirte a donde va; aunque ni nosotros sabemos bien eso- la señora seguía sin entender que había pasado entre los dos.

- ¿Clark, que?- Lex negaba en su mente esas palabras- ¿dónde esta?, ¿aun puedo alcanzarlo?.

- No, su autobús, sale en diez minutos- el señor Kent señalo el reloj- será mejor que no lo molestas mas, márchate.

- Lo alcanzare- el joven susurro, mientras salía a toda carrera, subiéndose a su carro.

Los señores Kent solo lo observaron alejarse.

Tengo que alcanzarte Clark; Lex se gritaba mientras conducía, tengo que saber que esta pasando, ¿por qué te fuiste?, ¿qué hice mal?, ¿acaso el que te entregara mi corazón no te importo?, ¿Clark por que?.

Vio el autobús que comenzaba a marcharse de la estación acelero aun mas a fondo, detendría ese autobús, y hablaría con Clark, si había un malentendido lo arreglarían, lo besaría y todo estaría bien.

Alcanzo al autobús y comenzó a tocar el claxon, hasta que freno delante, haciendo al autobús detenerse, entro corriendo cuando el conductor le abrió.

- Clark, tenemos que hablar- grito, vio de reojo al conductor que lo observo con sorpresa, y contemplo a cada uno de los pasajeros, ninguno era Clark; volteo a ver al conductor- un joven, de ojos verdes y cabello negro un poco mas alto que yo, ¿lo ha visto?- Lex sonaba desesperado.

- Eh!, - el conductor pensó un momento- no recuerdo a ningún joven así, pero antes salieron otros autobuses a Metrópolis, para de ahí marcharse a otros lados.

Lex bajo de autobús que se marcho, con rapidez entro a su carro, debía ir a Metrópolis y alcanzar a Clark, su celular sonó y enfadado lo contesto, aunque tal ves fuera Clark.

- Si- la vos de uno de los guardias de su mansión lo alerto- ¿los 100 mil, de la caja fuerte?- Lex sintió que su mano temblaba- no, no quiero que llamen a la policía- Lex sintió que su vos se enronquecía- no acusare al joven Kent, yo... no importa- Lex arrojo el aparato.

Con odio golpeo el volante; eso era todo, Clark solo quería su dinero, como todos solo lo había utilizado; ¿por qué creyó que Clark era diferente?, solo alguien mas que había jugado con el; nunca hubo amor, solo engaños en los ojos de ese joven; solo había huido por los cien mil dólares; que se fuera, que se llevara el dinero y fuera feliz, a el ya no le importaba, no quería saber mas de el, pero... ¿quería buscarlo para pedirle un explicación?, ¿o no?.

Con tristeza observo el ramo de flores y arranco, arrojándolas por la ventanilla.

Continuará........


	3. Una nueva vida en camino

Notas:  Los derechos son de sus respectivos autores, yo solo me permito expresar una idea con esos personajes.

Notas2: Un Universo distinto, donde los acontecimientos antes de la boda de Lex Luthor  son distintos, advertencias, Slash y MPREG , el primero que escribo, y necesario para la trama, aunque no al principio.

Gracias por los reviews... espero les siga gustando esta historia.. y no este un poco enredada.

Capitulo 3.- Una nueva vida en camino.

- Ciudad Gótica- Clark suspiro al bajar del autobús; el lugar era bastante deprimente, para alguien que viene del campo- espero que no luzca siempre así- el joven  sus maletas y saco la dirección, su padre tenia un primo lejano en Ciudad Gótica y podía alojarlo mientras encontraba un lugar y un trabajo.

Comenzó a  caminar, ahorraría en transportes, buscaba la dirección, confuso, cuando en un callejón unos pandilleros le salieron al paso.

- Apesta a campo- señalo uno de los sujetos.

- Hey! Campirano, no quieres darnos unos dólares- le pidió rudamente el otro joven.

- Será mejor, que se marchen- replico molesto Clark.

- ¿O, sino que chico granjero?- el mas fortachón del grupo trato de golpear a Clark, sus nudillos se hicieron polvo al contacto con la fuerte quijada- arrggg!, ¿de que esta hecho este tipo?- los otros observaron a su jefe caer, y trataron de atacar a Clark, por lo que corrieron con una suerte similar.

- Sin duda Ciudad Gótica, esta llena de mal vivientes- Clark se alejo, buscando nuevamente la dirección- tal ves mis dones sean útiles aquí- el muchacho sonrió levemente, había encontrado un motivo mas.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El edificio era similar a todos los de las calles anteriores, pero encontró el numero que buscaba y entro; se detuvo frente a uno de los departamentos, toco levemente , una señora de mediana edad abrió la puerta.

- ¿Deseas algo?- pregunto casi con prisa.

- Ah!, si, estoy buscando al señor Kent- respondió rápidamente.

- Es mi esposo, pasa- la señora dejó entrar al muchacho, veía en sus ojos que no había malicia en el- espera un momento lo llamare- la señora se adentro en el departamento.

- Claro- Clark espero, sin saber si  debía sentarse, los muebles eran muy bonitos de un estilo moderno, y el lugar aunque modesto estaba muy bien cuidado, noto un pequeño llanto y se asomo detrás del sillón; un niño como de tres años lloraba viendo un juguete roto- Ah!, pequeño, déjame ver si puedo arreglarlo- el joven tomo el juguete y vio la pieza rota, controlando su visión calorífica los unió- aquí esta- le extendió el juguete, que le niño recibió feliz- se dio cuenta de cuanto le agradaban los niños; quería estar al lado de su hermanito, peor no podía por el momento.

- ¿Clark?- un hombre ligeramente parecido a su padre, entro seguido de su esposa.

- Si, señor Kent- replico el joven, prestando atención.

- No me digas así muchacho, soy tu tío- el hombre sonreía muy parecido a su padre, lo que le dio confianza al muchacho de sonreír levemente el también- y puedes quedarte aquí, no hay problema; no somos ricos, pero somos una familia amorosa- el señor se inclino ante el bebe tomándolo en brazos- y parece que le agradas a Jaime- el bebe, le sonreía a Clark y el se sintió dichoso.

- Muchas gracias tío, en cuanto encuentre un trabajo y un lugar dejare de molestarlos- el muchacho aseguro sonrojado.

- No digas eso, no es una molestia- aseguro la mujer, vencida toda resistencias al ver el afecto que su hijo mostraba por ese muchacho.

- Claro que no- el tío se atrevió a palmear ligeramente la espalda de Clark- ya veraz que te gustara Ciudad Gotica, aunque no sea tan tranquila y bella como Smallville.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 A decir verdad, no le gustaba del todo, pero al menos el no se tenia que preocupar por que lo asaltaran o algo así,  no podía entender como hacia el resto de personas; tuvo suerte y encontró dos trabajos; todos los días de la semana descargaba y cargaba cajas en un supermercado cercano , al lugar que había conseguido; y los fines de semana trabajaba como mesero en un bonito restaurante; la clientela femenina aumento y Clark siempre veía  que sus bolsillos se llenaban de propinas y mensajes de varias mujeres y algunos hombres; pero el sabia que no contestaría ninguno; ya no podía amar, en eso Lex había ganado, le había robado  y roto el corazón  como de su propiedad; muy difícil poder sentir algo de  nuevo, imposible tal ves; no cuando trataba de odiarlo, y cada ves que un cliente entraba y tenia ojos grises, pensaba en el; cada ves que veía una cabeza perfecta, pensaba en el,  cada noche de soledad, sus lagrimas eran por el.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Pronto las clases comenzaron y el se sumergió  en actividades para no pensar en Lex, escribía a sus padres pero no les daba su dirección, no, por si Lex, quería averiguarla para burlarse de el, incluso en la escuela consiguió que lo llamaran por un seudónimo, Kent Clark, así evitaría que Lex, buscara a su juguete.

Las mañanas eran una rutina, esos dos meses que hacían desde que se fue de Smallville y llego a Gótica; pero en esa ultima semana había comenzado a sentirse mal, como mareado y eso que el nunca se enfermaba; primero lo atribuyo a la comida falsa de la ciudad; y luego vinieron las nauseas y pensó que realmente era la mala comida; pero por mas que cambiaba seguían, incluso su madre le había mandado pan casero a casa de su tío y lo mismo le ocurrió.

Pero sumergido en sus problemas, no tomo importancia a esto, y luego estaba ese nuevo poder; volar era grandioso, valla estado practicando en las tardes libres, cerca de un bosque lejano, era un don magnifico, con eso podría visitar a sus padres fácilmente; aunque aun dejaría pasar un tiempo, hasta que Lex dejara de interesarse en su búsqueda; seguramente como todo Luthor, querría regocijarse en el dolor de su victima; pero no lo permitiría.

Así que volar ocupaba su mente, al principio temeroso por su fobia  a las alturas; pero ahora que tenia la seguridad de no caerse, el miedo se disipo lentamente.

Esa noche en particular, se sentía mareado; incluso su cara debió mostrar algo, porque el señor Jacobs su jefe, le pidió que dejara de cargar las cajas y se fuera a su casa a recostarse.

Clark nunca hubiera aceptado, por su sentido de la responsabilidad Kent, pero los mareos no habían parado.

Durmió pesadamente y el sueño llego a el; la vos de su padre Jor- el ; hablándole de la memoria que preservo de Kriptón; y la creación de la fortaleza de la soledad; un valuarte de la majestuosidad Kriptoniana, y que Kal-el, debía visitarlo, ahora mas que nunca, si deseaba saber  de él, algo muy importante.

Clark se levanto cubierto de sudor, el sueño, no había sido tal; era un mensaje de su padre biológico, deseaba verlo, pero el no quería acudir; aunque tenia algunas preguntas; tal ves su nueva condición enferma pudiera ser curada; como ya antes había pasado; por la tecnología kriptoniana; así que sin dudar mas, se vistió y voló en dirección del polo norte, buscando respuestas.

El paraje era blanco, y el frió debía ser extremó, pero gracias a sus capacidades, no le molestaban ni el calor ni el frió.

Y fue así que descubrió  disimulada en una montaña, una gigantesca fortaleza seguramente invisible a otros ojos que no fueran los suyos.

Descendió y descubrió la gigantesca puerta, el metal era desconocido para el, peor la voz que escucho no.

- Kal-el; el heredero de la casa el, bienvenido a tus orígenes.

- No deseo mas que respuestas; nunca me adueñare de este mundo.

- Esta bien, lo comprendo, ya no intentare eso; ahora este lugar solo será un valuarte a la cultura de la que provienes; no debes  olvidar lo grandioso, no solo el poder, que tuvo Kripton.

- Solo deseo saber, ¿por qué me ocurren estos síntomas?- Clark sintió que algo del mareo regresaba- ¿acaso la kriptonita me afecta de otra forma?- Clark observo el centro del lugar, donde un enorme holograma, había aparecido,  de su padre seguramente, ya que guardaba gran parecido con él.

- ¿Tu?- Clark observo dudoso al hombre que lo veía.

- Soy la memoria de tu padre Jor- el ; y como tal es mi deber guardar para ti, toda la información de tu raza.

- ¿Y podrás curar este mal, que me aqueja?- pregunto Clark dudoso.

- No- el holograma sonrió afable- no es un mal, la llegada de la siguiente generación de la casa el; sin duda no esperaba que el otro padre fuera un terrestre, pero es un dichoso acontecimiento; y dado que eres el último kriptoniano.

- ¿De que hablas?- Clark, aun observaba dudoso al holograma.

- Del heredero, que portas en tu vientre, Kal-el – la mirada dulce se poso en Clark.

- ¿QUÉ...- Clark sintió que estaba en medio de una pesadilla- estas loco, padr.. Jor-el- se corrigió inmediatamente- soy un hombre, no una mujer; ellas son las que se embarazan.

- Eso, claro en la anatomía terrestre- Jor- el, sonrió  viendo la cara de confusión de Clark- eres un kriptoniano y nosotros desarrollamos, a causa de las destrucciones de guerra y muertes masivas; la posibilidad de la concepción masculina; solo que no pensé que pudieras llevar a cabo el ritual, necesario.

- Un momento, ¿qué ritual?- Clark comenzó a perder el hilo de los pensamientos.

- Para despertar el potencial de tu cuerpo- al lado de la mano del holograma apareció uno mas, representando un meteorito azul- necesitas de kriptonita azul, aunque siempre fue muy escasa;  y es necesario que los dos padres, estén bajo su influencia; tanto el que llevara al bebe como su pareja; todo ello un poco antes  de la unión ; tal vez haya sido una casualidad que obtuvieses kriptonita azul.

- ¿Kriptonita azul?- Clark pensó en ese momento  en las flores- las flores- dijo en voz alta al mismo tiempo- entonces si esto no es una broma; el otro padre es... Lex- Clark sonrió abatido, habían creado sin pensarlo un milagro; pero Lex solo lo había ensuciado- no, no puedo tener un hijo, y menos si es de Lex.

- No puedes evitarlo- el padre observo al hijo con ternura- no importa quien sea el otro padre; lo importante es que es tu hijo.

- Pero- Clark, pensaba una y otra ves en la ocasión tan maravillosa, que en realidad había sido un juego para Lex; una trampa Luthor; ¿podría amar a ese hijo, aun si tenia que odiar a Lex?,  de su  corazón recibió  la respuesta- tienes razón, es solo mi hijo y aunque... aun estoy aterrado por la idea; lo amare- en su mente pensó, lo amare, tanto como aun amo a Lex, a pesar de todo.

- Así, creí que procederías- aseguro la visión de un padre, sonriendo a su hijo.

- Pero, ¿qué haré?- aunque en kriptón existiera; en la tierra no hay hombres que luzcan... eh, embarazados- Clark se sonrojo, aun sin poder creerlo del todo.

- Los cambio en la fisonomía kriptoniana, apenas son notados; y solo en el momento del nacimiento tendrás alguna dificultad; pero, no hay problema, ya que he creado esta fortaleza, aquí podrá nacer con ayuda de los robots que estoy  ensamblando; solo ven aquí en cuanto tengas algún dolor o molestia y todo estará bien- aseguro el padre.

- Yo... gracias- Clark, comenzó a alejarse, volteando una vez mas- se que antes estuvimos en desacuerdo; pero me alegra contar contigo aunque sea de esta manera; .. padre- Clark sonrió y se alejo de la fortaleza.

- Y a mi, me alegra verte a salvo Kal- el- el holograma sonrió con ternura; una maquina si, pero con los recuerdos de un padre que dio su vida para salvar a su único hijo- que el nuevo descendiente de la casa El te traiga alegría; aunque- las maquinas encendieron unos monitores, donde aprecio la imagen de Lex- aun deseo averiguar, ¿cómo es el otro padre de mi descendiente?.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Pero, papá- el pequeño niño observaba a su padre, acusadoramente en el salón de la pequeña casa; las cosas estaban alrededor en cajas- ¿nuevamente nos mudaremos?- el niño levanto intrigado una de sus cejas.

- Es tiempo de mudarnos; por que es tiempo de regresar a un lugar especial- aseguro el joven hombre tratando de confortarlo; aunque su corazón se encogiera cada vez que veía en su hijo, gestos de él; como el levantar una ceja era tan propio de él; y no solo eso , cuanto le había dolido al principio reflejarse en los ojos grises de su pequeño; era como volver al pasado  y reflejarse por primera vez en los ojos del joven que había rescatado del rió; los mismos ojos; pero, se repitió, el pasado se debía enterrar, y el futuro era su hijo y nadie mas.

- Papá- el niño sonrió levemente- otra vez te perdiste en tus pensamientos- el niño camino hacia una caja y cambio de lugar un par de cosas- señor Clark Kent, ¿no se que haría si mi? Mire que guardar las herramientas con la vajilla- el niño negó con la cabeza- yo por lo menos, no quiero volver  a comer  directo de las cacerolas, como la vez que rompiste toda la vajilla.

- Eh!- Clark al fin salió de su pensamiento- yo; recuerdo perfectamente que fue usted jovencito quien destruyo esa vajilla.

- Bueno; pero si me hubieras aclarado antes que podía adquirir súper fuerza; bueno tu sabes- el niño sonrió picaramente; como siempre que ganaba.

- Siempre tienes que buscar el argumento de la victoria- tan similar a él; cada vez pensaba mas constantemente, pues la herencia de él, estaba brillando en su hijo.

- Bueno, entonces si no hay mas remedio y nos mudamos etiquetare mis cosas; no quiero que vuelva a perderse alguna- el niño tomo la etiquetadora- y después iré a despedirme de mis amigos, como todo niño normal, que se muda- el pequeño regreso sobre los pasos que ya había avanzado-  OH!, lo olvide, no tengo amigos; bueno, mejor así no los extrañare- Clark sabia que el pequeño tomaba como una broma eso, pero a el le preocupaba- bueno, no amigos de mi edad; por que Bruce es muy agradable; ¿seguro que las cosas no se pueden solucionar, hubiera sido un gran compañero tuyo, papá?.

- Ya veras, que pronto tendrás grandes amigos- el joven sonrió al niño- y no saques de nuevo el tema de Bruce, ya te dije solo somos amigos, y eso seremos.

- Si claro; soy demasiado inteligente para niños de mi edad- el pequeño dispuso la primera etiqueta- pero imagínate, la pareja superman/batman, serian invencibles.

- También, tenemos vidas privadas hijo; y en eso no congeniamos del todo- Clark , reprocho ligeramente con la mirada- y tu eres mi prioridad, así que esta bien, si estamos solos.

- Yo, solo quiero verte feliz padre- sugirió el niño.

- Gracias, hijo, eso lo se; pero todavía no sabes cual es el lugar donde viviremos  y te aseguro que te agradara- Clark sonrió, cambiando el tema- ahí fue donde hice mis primeros amigos- y donde lo conocí, pensó suspirando levemente- y además podrás ver todo el tiempo a tu tío Jonathan y a tus abuelitos.

- Eh!- el niño sonrió- ¿vamos a ir a Smallville?.

- Así ,es- Clark, asintió con una sonrisa- ya es tiempo de regresar al hogar.

- Bien, entonces Smallville, prepárate por que Jor-el A. Kent, te conquistara- el niño saludo con un gesto exagerado.

- Jaja- Clark, solo rió, nunca podría eliminar  esos gestos Luthor, pero el pequeño era su hijo, su gran orgullo, sin importar como había sido concebido.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Señor Luthor- la voz de la secretaria lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

- Dije, que no me molestaran hasta la hora del almuerzo- el hombre de mirada gris observo desafiante.

- Es ya la hora señor- replico con precaución la asistente- le programe las juntas de la tarde en su agenda, y estoy esperando la confirmación de un ejecutivo de Wayne Corp, para la próxima reunión.

- ¿La reunión de la próxima semana se llevara a cabo en Londres, como siempre?, ¿no?- agrego al ver la cara de resignación que tomo la secretaria.

- Señor, ellos han pedido que la reunión sea en Metrópolis; para cerrar el acuerdo.

- ¿Metrópolis?- no era un lugar al que Lex Luthor ansiara regresar.

- Si, y además esa misma semana debe viajar a Smallville, para cerrar el acuerdo con la planta; solo usted, y le aseguro que solo usted, puede arreglar ese asunto- agrego la joven al ver la cara de fastidio del millonario, sabia que por alguna razón, Smallville era un tema prohibido con su jefe.

- ¿Smallville?- ese era definitivamente el ultimo lugar del mundo al que desearía ir, suspiro levemente- bien, prepara los papeles- el fantasma de Clark no volvería a irrumpir en su vida, eso se lo había prometido, pero, ¿por qué entonces la imagen del joven no lo abandonaba, ni en ese momento, ni en todos esos años?- ¡Márchate!- grito perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¿Disculpe, señor?- la joven  lo observo dudosa.

- Sal de esta oficina- exigió, al notar que había gritado al fantasma de Clark, no iba a parecer un lunático explicándole, a su secretaria que había gritado a esa imagen- necesito estar solo- y eso era verdad, cada ves que los recuerdos volvían a el.

La secretaria se alejo rápidamente, si este era otro de esos arranques de enojo de su jefe; era mejor alejarse, y dejar que se calmara.

- Rayos- el hombre golpeo la mesa- ¿por qué?, solo pienso en ti y aun después de todos estos años, mi corazón tiene voluntad propia, ¿por qué sigo pensando en ti, Clark?. Tu jugaste con mis sentimientos y aun así, yo te ame como a nadie; y eso no cambiara jamás; aun cuando me fui, me aleje de todo, pensando en sepultar tu recuerdo; y nada mas, mencionan ese lugar y vienen a mi los momentos mas maravillosos de mi vida;¿por qué las cosas tuvieron que ser así?, ¿por qué tuviste que ser igual a todos, los que me usan?, si tan solo me hubieras amado, como yo a ti. Y en medio de mi enojo, trate de averiguar de ti; pero es como si la tierra te hubiera tragado; sin saber de ti, dijiste que querías ser reportero; y jamás te he visto mencionado en periódico alguno; esa amiga tuya, si ha escrito varias cosas; pero tu, ¿dónde estas, Clark?. Me lo niego, pero desearía verte, tan solo para saber de tu boca; ¿qué ocurrió?, escuchar de ti, ¿por qué me traicionaste?, ¿y por que a pesar de todo, cuando te recuerdo, tus ojos me parecen sinceros?.

El hombre oculto el rostro; con enojo detuvo las lagrimas, unas que solo Clark había conseguido arrancarle.

Iría a Smallville, aun y a pesar de los recuerdos; contemplo el diario, que nuevamente mencionaba a Superman; ese héroe; que tenia los ojos tan similares a los de Clark; ¿pero, podría ser verdad?, todo aquello que pensó hacia muchos años, todo aquello que formuló...

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Abuelo- el niño apenas espero a que el auto se detuviera, para salir corriendo y abalanzarse al hombre que caminaba a su encuentro.

- Jor- el- el hombre mayor abrazo al jovencito que corría a él.

- Mira, como has crecido- el hombre levanto al chiquillo, recordando como solía hacerlo con su hijo mayor.

- Padre- Clark termino de estacionar bien el auto, y bajo de el; saludando con una gran sonrisa al hombre que era el padre que lo había criado- cuanto me alegra verte- su sonrisa era mayor, cuando veía el amor que el desprendía también por su nieto; por que al principio las cosas habían sido difíciles, y pensó que él nunca querría a Jor-el, por su origen.

- Hijo- el hombre abrazo también afectuoso a Clark, aprovechando que el niño había visto llegar a Martha y corrió a ella.

- Los extrañe- Clark ya no era el mismo jovencito que se había marchado de Smallville, con el corazón roto; pero ahora al regresar se sentía como un joven aterrado de nuevo.

- Clark-  su madre se acerco acompañada de su nieto- me alegra que tu y Jor-el, estén en casa- la señora acaricio cariñosa el cabello castaño del muchachito; los ojos de él , aun la sorprendían; pues siempre habían evidenciado, para ellos, quien era el otro padre de Jor-el; aunque el mismo niño, nunca lo sabría.

- Yo también- el hombre joven sonrió- por cierto, ¿dónde esta Jonny?- se extraño de no ver a su hermanito por ahí.

- Es viernes- dijo el señor Kent- no debe tardar en llegar de la escuela; tu regresabas antes por tu velocidad, pero él tiene que tomar el autobús.

- Es cierto-  bajo unas maletas del carro- este fin de semana nos quedamos en la granja, y en la semana comienzo a buscar una casa.

- ¿Creí que se instalarían en la granja, por lo menos un tiempo?- agrego el señor Kent.

- No quiero incomodarlos- agrego a su ves Clark.

- Hijo, nada me haría mas dichosa que tenerlos a ti y a mi nieto aquí; además, se nota que necesitan unas buenas comidas- agrego la señora sonriéndole a Jor-el.

- Bueno, comemos bien, cuando me toca a mi cocinar- sonrió el niño- para aun quema todo.

- Jor-el- reprendió fingiendo molestia Clark- al menos no preparo experimentos raros.

- Ja, no sabes apreciar la buena cocina- susurro el muchacho ayudando a su padre a llevar una maleta- y seria, bueno vivir en la granja un tiempo; así jugaría con tío Jonny todo el día.

- Jor-el A. Kent- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa- espero que no olvides el detalle importante, de estudiar parte de ese día; por que sino no permaneceremos mucho tiempo en la granja.

- ¿No puedes olvidar que eres un maestro, papá?- se burlo el niño.

Los cuatro entraron a la casa; aunque Clark se detuvo un momento viendo el granero; los recuerdos lo inundaron, tantas veces que había hablado con el ahí, y había sido precisamente en ese lugar donde recibió esa maldita carta, esa que le rompió el corazón ; antes que alguna lagrima pudiera acudir a sus ojos, se recrimino ya que no era tiempo de recuerdos.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Un niño un poco mas alto que Jor-el se acerco a la granja Kent; observo con ojos profundamente azules el carro estacionado enfrente; y sonriendo corrió a la casa.

- Clark- grito cuando entro a la cocina y descubrió  a su hermano mayor sonriéndole- Jor-el- dijo feliz mientras observaba también al otro niño y corrió a abrazarlo.

- Jonathan- saludo Clark-  como te extrañe- se permitió unirse al abrazo de los dos niños.

- Tío Jonny- Jor-el sonrió animado- vamos a vivir aquí, tío, ¿no es grandioso?.

- Que bien- Jonathan Kent hijo, sonrió aun mas, al fin su hermano y su sobrino no se irían mas; aunque se sintiera extraño llamando sobrino a un niño solo un poco menor que el-  vamos Jor-el- sonrió tomándolo del brazo-  tienes que ver el nuevo caballo que dome, con mi papá.

- Vamos- el niño iba a seguir al otro, cuando volteo en dirección de su padre- ¿puedo ir papá?.

- Bien- Clark, fingió que lo pensaba detenidamente, ante la cara de impaciencia de los dos niños- pero ten cuidado, recuerda sujetar todo levemente, y no corras demasiado rápido, o te costara detenerte; y te aseguro que no quiero ir de nuevo a Canadá a recogerte.

- Bien, tendré cuidado- suspiro Jor- el- y esa ocasión fue un pequeño descuido- agrego levemente sonrojado.

Los dos niños salieron de la cocina en dirección de los establos.

- ¿Canadá?- interrogo Martha Kent a su hijo.

- Jor-el, tiene unos poderes mayores a los míos, al menos eso pienso; por que los esta desarrollando mas rápido; consulte a mi padre biológico al respecto, y el cree que es por el tiempo que mi cuerpo recibió el sol amarillo, antes de su nacimiento; y probablemente también influyo el que él otro padre tuviera las células impregnadas del sol, en su vida...

- Mejor no hablemos de él- pidió Jonathan, a su hijo, interrumpiendo una conversación, donde salía a relucir el otro padre de su nieto; aun no estaba muy a gusto con ese tema; no podía perdonar a quien había dañado a su hijo, aprovechándose de el; los Luthor habían demostrado ser, como el siempre creyó que eran- por cierto, quiero preguntarte al respecto de las nuevas noticias de superman.

Continuara..........


	4. Un encuentro del destino

Notas: Los derechos son de sus respectivos autores, yo solo me permito expresar una idea con esos personajes.

Notas2: Un Universo distinto, donde los acontecimientos antes de la boda de Lex Luthor son distintos, advertencias, Slash y MPREG , el primero que escribo, y necesario para la trama, aunque no al principio.

Gracias por los reviews, y realmente perdón por la tardanza, es que varios capítulos los tengo escritos en un cuaderno, pero no había tenido tiempo de pasarlos a la computadora, pero de ahora en adelante no me tardare mucho.

Gracias por su paciencia espero les guste el capitulo.

Capitulo 4.- Un encuentro del destino 

Smallville el pueblo de su infancia, de su crecimiento; el hogar que dejo atrás con dolor; huyendo de aquel que tanto había llegado a amar; se fue, con un retazo de los sueños e ilusiones que Lex, había deshecho.

Sintió una cálida lagrima sobre su mejilla, aun lloraba por el, con tan solo pensar en su nombre, los recuerdos lo invadían, unos que no quería mas.

Por que ahí estaba la verdad, había amado a Lex, y en lo profundo de su alma, aun lo amaba; por que tenia una parte de el que siempre les pertenecería a ambos; un hijo, que nació de su unión; pero el no tenia derecho a saberlo; su hijo solo seria un engaño mas para Lex, tan falso como el amor que dijo tenerle.

- ¿Por qué tan pensativo papa?- inquirió el niño deteniéndose a ver al adulto que caminaba distraído- ¿no te gusto saber que no me darás clases- el niño lo observo divertido.

- No, eso ciertamente me alegro- Clark se unió a la risa, con la cara desconcertada del niño- compadezco a tus maestros.

- Solo por que soy mas inteligente que ellos- sugirió el niño con aires de sabio- sabes papa- cambio el tema acercándose con una gran sonrisa en dirección del hombre- este pueblo es pequeño, comparado a las ciudades donde hemos vivido, pero; es mas agradable; oye, ¿qué es ese edificio?- pregunto al ver lo que parecía la fachada de un cine con el nombre Talon.

- Es una cafetería- respondió Clark al ver el conocido lugar, que tantos recuerdos le traía- yo solía reunirme ahí con mis amigos.

- Y antes tenias la costumbre de llamarlos mas frecuentemente, o avisarles cuando llegabas al pueblo, Clark- un hombre de color se acerco a ellos, llevando una pequeña niña a sus espaldas.

- Pete- Clark sonrió con felicidad, corriendo a abrazar a su amigo- ella debe ser Marion- dijo sonriéndole a la pequeña sentada en el cuello de su papa.

- No puede ser- Pete se acerco al niño que había visto la escena con duda- ¿este es Jor-el?, ¿tanto ha crecido?- pregunto Pete con una sonrisa.

- Si, es un gran chico y mi orgullo- aseguro Clark a su amigo- Jor-el; Pete Ross es sin duda mi mejor amigo, aunque perdimos un poco el contacto cuando me marche de Smallville; el nos visito cuando eras mas pequeño tal vez no lo recuerdes.

- La verdad, no mucho; pero si recuerdo lo que me cuentas, papa; mucho gusto en conocerlo otra vez señor Ross- el niño saludo educadamente a Pete, quien respondió un poco desconcertado al niño; por un momento le había recordado a alguien, pero no podía ser; aunque Clark le había hablado de la forma en que el niño nació, nunca le había dicho el nombre del otro padre, pero... esos ojos...- mucho gusto Srita. Ross- saludo el niño dirigiéndose a la pequeña que su padre deposito en el suelo, la niña ya caminaba bastante bien.

- Gusto- dijo la pequeña sonriéndole a Jor-el.

- Creo que ustedes llegaran a ser buenos amigos- vaticino Clark.

- Como tu y yo- dijo a su vez Pete.

Si que hay personas interesantes en Smallville, la gente es amable, seguro que me gustara vivir aquí, aunque Bruce era un señor amable también- pensó Jor-el.

- ¿Y como van las cosas con Superman?- pregunto Pete casi en susurro a Clark.

- Bueno, oficialmente ante la liga de justicia, esta tomándose una vacaciones- Clark sonrió levemente, vacaciones elegidas después de haber peleado con Batman y que Clark Kent discutiera con Bruce Wayne; el había sido un gran amigo y apoyo cuando estuvo en Ciudad Gotica, cuando Jor-el, era muy pequeño, pero siempre la sombra de Lex en su corazón no le había permitido amarlo como hubiera querido.

- Bueno, el mundo puede esperar a Superman- aseguro Pete- por que yo tengo de regreso a mi amigo Clark.

- Gracias Pete- Clark sonrió sinceramente, como si hubieran regresado a los años de juventud, en que sonreían despreocupadamente.

- ¿Iban al café?- pregunto Pete, mientras daba la mano a su hijita.

- No, tan solo Jor-el, me pregunto que era- dijo Clark con una sonrisa.

- Lana sigue ahí- dijo Pete, como si nada.

- ¿Eh?- Clark observo con duda a su amigo- ¿no se había casado?.

- Si, tres veces; y yo fui el abogado en los tres divorcios, hace unos meses que cerramos el ultimo- dijo Pete con gracia.

- Todos tenemos una vidas raras- Clark suspiro, peor nuevamente volvió a sonreír- ah!, no te pregunte, ¿cómo esta Cloe?- Pete se noto desanimado ante la pregunta pero aun a sí le devolvió la sonrisa a Clark.

- Todavía somos amigos- Pete contemplo a la niña- por el bien de nuestra hija.

- Los divorcios son duros, Pete- aseguro Clark- al menos ella te amo y tu la amaste- Clark susurro mas esas palabras para el que para su amigo.

- Clark- un grito distrajo a los dos e hizo voltear a Jor-el que había estado viendo los edificios cercanos- eres tu- una mujer salió de la cafetería- no puede ser, creí que mis ojos me engañaban.

- ¿Lana?- Clark observo a aquella mujer que había sido una obsesión en su adolescencia; el creyó que había sido amor; pero su corazón sabia que solo había amado una vez y a una persona, y no era Lana.

- A pasado demasiado tiempo- Lana sonrió contemplando al guapo joven frente a ella- me alegra que hayas regresado.

- Y a mi- Clark sonrió levemente, por cortesía.

- Papa- Jor-el decidió acercarse, tenia un mal presentimiento al respecto de esa mujer- ¿ya podemos regresar a la granja?.

- Eh, claro- Clark observo a su hijo, en ese momento Lana se percato del niño- Lana déjame presentarte a mi hijo, Jor-el- Clark sonrió como siempre que presentaba a su gran orgullo.

- ¿Tu hijo?- Lana lo observo dudando, el niño se veía de unos ocho años, ¿cuándo había conocido a una mujer Clark y había nacido ese niño; seguramente después de que se fue, por aquella treta que les hizo a el y a Lex.

- Mucho gusto- dijo sin un tono verdaderamente amable el pequeño, en dirección de Lana, por alguna razón esa mujer desconocida no el agradaba.

- Igualmente- dijo Lana; abriendo los ojos asombrada al contemplar al niño, al ver sus ojos grises, no podía ser, pero por un momento, le recordó a alguien.. a Lex Luthor, ¿acaso fue un fantasma de su conciencia?.

- Bueno, gusto en saludarlos; peor la abuela, se molestara si llegamos tarde a cenar y, a si; señor Ross, pequeña Ross, me agradara volver a verlos; señora Lana, no se su apellido; me agradara no volver a verla- el niño se dio la vuelta tirando de su padre.

- Adiós Pete, Marion, Lana; ya nos estaremos viendo- dijo Clark, siguiendo a su hijo al auto que habían dejado cerca, un poco desconcertado con la actitud hostil de su hijo.

- Ella no me agrada- dijo Jor-el, cuando su padre arranco y se disponía a interrogarlo.

- La acabas de conocer- dijo Clark, con una leve sonrisa- ¿por qué no te agradan mis amigos?.

- El señor Rosss, Marion y en general la gente de Smallville, me agradan; claro excluyendo a la señora Lana, "le sonrió demasiado y tontamente a mi próxima conquista"- dijo burlón el niño.

- Ella no me sonreía demasiado- aseguro Clark sin comprender a su hijo.

- Casi te desnuda con la mirada, papa- aseguro a su vez Jor-el.

- Eres demasiado celoso- Clark sonrió- así eras con Bruce al principio.

- Pero Bruce es diferente; por eso acepte que se acercara a ti- Jor-el sonrió levemente- pero ella, no se, simplemente no me agrada; quizás sea un nuevo poder, veo la verdad de las personas.

- Bueno, ya Jor-el ; si admito que ella es un poco superficial, pero no creo que sea una mala persona- Clark vio en esa actitud de su hijo la herencia de su otro padre; con dolor podía reconocer cuanto se lo recordaba; cuantos gestos aparecían de el; cuando mas se asemejaban con el tiempo- no me gusta que hables así de las personas, olvidemos esta discusión.

- Bueno, mientras no este cerca de nosotros- Jor-el, sonrió afirmando su idea de no permitir a esa mujer acercarse a su padre.

- Alexander Luthor- saludo fríamente la voz profunda del magnate industrial.

- Bruce Wayne- respondió con el mismo tono la voz del otro magnate.

- Espero que no el haya incomodado el viaje a esta ciudad- dijo despreocupadamente el señor Wayne.

- Claro que no, solo espero que a usted no le haya alterado la agenda social- ironizo Lex; sabiendo de la reputación de playboy del otro hombre.

- En lo absoluto- Bruce sonrió levemente- en realidad tengo algunos asuntos pendientes en Metrópolis y luego iré a Smallville.

- ¿Smallville?- Lex sentía ese nombre como una daga en su corazón.

- Escuche, que iría haya por asuntos de su fabrica-dijo Bruce.

- Así es- Lex al fin encontró su voz- pero no tardare mas de unos días, un par de serme posible- Lex volvió a tomar control de sus emociones- así que no aseguro que nos encontremos.

- Ah- Bruce se vio pensativo- yo creo que iré en un par de semanas- Bruce extendió su mano- así que me despido, fue un placer hacer negocios con Lex Corp.

- Para mi, también fue un placer trabajar con Wayne Corp.

- Por cierto- Lex y Bruce ya se alejaban cuando el primero hablo-¿tiene algún negocio en Smallville?, le pregunto, por que yo podría orientarlo sobre algunas inversiones.

- Ah, no gracias- Bruce, sonrió misteriosamente- mi viaje es de carácter personal, necesito disculparme con un amigo.

- ¿Alguien de Smallville, amigo de un millonario?- Lex pregunto con duda- ¿ha ido a Smallville antes?.

- Nunca he ido- Bruce sonrió como pensando en alguien- el es de ahí, pero lo conocí en Ciudad Gotica; recientemente volvió a su pueblo- Bruce negó- bueno es solo un asunto personal.

- Bien, me retiro, adiós nuevamente- Lex siguió su camino.

- Adiós, Luthor- aseguro Bruce, alejándose- aquel al que dañaste es ahora mío, y será mío, no lo volverás a lastimar.

- Jor-el- grito un niño arrastrando una mochila- tu padre dice que regreses conmigo; tendrá una junta y no quiere que te aburras esperando.

- Bien- Jor-el salió al encuentro de su pequeño tío- precisamente quiero que me lleves a conocer un lugar del que escuche.

- ¿Un lugar?- Jonathan Kent jr, observo dudoso a su peculiar sobrino- espero que no tardemos y que no sea peligroso- el niño suspiro- mama todavía esta enojada por el incidente del puente del bosque- el niño tembló al recordar el regaño.

- No será tan lejos y no es peligroso- el toro niño, sonrió- además nunca estarás en peligro tío Jonny, por que yo te protegeré siempre- aseguro con una dulce sonrisa.

- Tu eres menor y además soy tu tío- suspiro el otro niño- se supone que yo debo protegerte- dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz.

- Ten por seguro que lo haces tío Jonny- el niño sonrió para animar al mayor- solo intervengo cuando se necesita un poder extra.

- Esta bien- sonrió nuevamente Jonny- ¿qué lugar es al que quieres ir?.

- El puente de la autopista- dijo mientras lo jalaba y empezaban a caminar- ese que tomas para ir y venir de Smallville.

- ¿Que?- Jonathan Kent se detuvo- dijiste que no era peligroso.

- ¡OH!, vamos no lo es- el niño sonrió de una manera especialmente manipuladora, si Clark estuviera ahí, pensaría que esa era una sonrisa Luthor, para conseguir lo que se quiere- es que no lo vi cuando venimos; por que estaba durmiendo; y mis compañeros dicen que tiene una gran vista.

- Pero los autos van muy rápido- se detuvieron en un cruce de carretera- mama una vez comento que Clark, tuvo un accidente ahí, y que esa fue una desgracia para el.

- ¿Papa?,pero sino tiene ninguna herida- el niño lo observo escéptico-¿qué desgracia pudo ocurrirle?- Jor-el se adelanto- ¿no será que tienes miedo?- saco el punto débil de los Kent.

- ¿Miedo, yo?- Jonny camino decidido- vamos es por aquí.

- Claro tío- lo siguió el otro niño, sabiendo que una vez mas había ganado.

- No menos de tres días- el rostro de Lex denotaba molestia- ¿por qué tengo que ir a Smallville?, ¿por que tengo que quedarme ahí tres días?- Lex detuvo el auto- soy un millonario, puedo hacer lo que quiera, y definitivamente no voy a ir a Smallville- bajo la cara derrotado- ¡no!, yo tengo que ir; dije que Clark no iba a intervenir jamás en mi vida o decisiones y lo cumpliré; voy a donde quiero- puso en marcha de nuevo el auto deportivo.

- Es ahí- Jonathan Kent se detuvo señalando el puente cercano; ellos estaban a la orilla del rió- ahora vamonos.

- Pero- Jor-el avanzo- yo quiero ver todo desde arriba, no abajo.

- Es peligroso- Jonny suspiro- mira hay varios carros.

- No te preocupes, tu quédate aquí, y yo regreso en un momento nada mas veo el lugar- sin esperar a que le reclamaran Jor-el subió rápidamente.

- Espera- Jonathan le hablo al vaco- ¡OH rayos!, solo no tardes; si mama y papa lo saben, si mi hermano se entera; conmigo es con quien se van a enojar.

Jor-el subió y observo desde la orilla del puente; si que tenia una gran vista.

Se paro en ese puente sin saber que hacia años sus padres se conocieron ahí.

Lex conducía sintiendo cada vez mas la cercanía del lugar y de los recuerdos; pronto pasaría por ese puente donde lo vio por primera vez; sonrió al ver un camión con troncos pasarlo; ja; casi era como aquella vez.

Su celular sonó y el brinco sorprendido; contesto ignorando el juego del destino.

- No, yo decidí que me quedare en el viejo castillo- aseguro con voz molesta- no tenia por que hacer reservaciones, así que cancélalas- el magnate estaba enfadado con su secretaria.

Los troncos se soltaron y rodaron; Lex levanto la vista al colgar bruscamente y lo pudo notar, dando una vuelta brusca; en el puente, hacia la orilla; como si los recuerdos vinieran; un niño observo todo sin atinarse a moverse.

Lex piso el freno rogando que el auto se detuviera; no quería destruir una vida inocente.

Jor-el vio el auto que viro bruscamente y se dirigía hacia el, sabia que debía correr, pero sus piernas no le respondían; por instinto puso sus manos enfrente para detener el auto.

Lex sintió que los frenos respondieron y esta vez era diferente; en el acto bajo para ver al niño que casi atropello.

El auto había quedado apenas a unos centímetros del pequeño.

- Dios- Lex trato de tranquilizarse- ¿estas bien?.

- Si, eso creo- Jor-el levanto la mirada que había tenido sobre el carro; un par de ojos grises se encontraron con su igual y fue como si el mundo se detuviera.

- ¿Quién?- Lex iba a preguntar; pero ese extraño sentimiento no le dejaba hablar.

- Jor, jo- Jonathan llego terriblemente asustado; había visto todo desde abajo.

- ¡Eh!- el niño salió del transe y corrió en dirección del otro niño- no paso nada señor; nos vamos- Jor-el jalo a Jonny, tenia ganas de irse de ahí; ese extraño sentimiento lo rodeaba y no podía controlar sus emociones, como si las lagrimas quisieran acudir a sus ojos, sin comprender el por que.

Lex se quedo viendo a los dos niños irse; sin poder hacer nada; quiso gritar para detenerlos, en especial al mas pequeño; su corazón el mandaba un extraño sentimiento y nostalgia.

- Ni siquiera pregunte su nombre- el hombre se acerco al ver algo tirado en frente de su auto- olvido su mochila- se inclino a recogerla; y se detuvo, pues al inclinarse observo la parte de la defensa baja del auto; unos dedos estaban fuertemente marcados en el metal; unos dedos de niño; se dio cuenta de que su carro no había frenado del todo, gracias a sus frenos; ¿pero entonces ese niño?. Nada mas regresaba a Smallville y ya lo recibía un nuevo misterio; tomo la mochila; una usada mochila negra, debía tener alguna identificación; busco la tarjeta que normalmente colgaba de ellas- aquí esta- dijo en voz alta al leer el nombre se sorprendió- J.A. Kent- ¿qué?, pregunto su voz interior, ¿acaso ese niño era el segundo hijo de los Kent?, la edad debía corresponder; pero, ¿esos ojos; por que eran tan similares a los suyos?- irónica que es la vida- Lex suspiro mientras subía al auto y depositaba la mochila en el asiento contiguo- no quiero saber nada de Clark y casi atropello a su hermano menor- Lex condujo sin poder alejar ese extraño sentimiento, por un momento, por mas extraño que le pareciera, quiso abrazar a ese niño.

Lo que Lex Luthor ignoraba era que la sangre llama fuertemente.

- Rayos- Jor-el; al fin salió de su trance, casi llegando a la granja- olvide mi mochila; la había dejado en el suelo.

- ¿Qué?- Jonathan lucia asustado-¿qué vamos a hacer?; bueno- trato de calmarse a si mismo- tal vez ese hombre la recogió, podemos pedírsela mañana; y nuestros padres no lo sabrán.

- Solo esta el pequeño detalle de que no le pregunte su nombre- Jor-el suspiro enojado.

- Casi te atropella; ¿y no le preguntaste?- Jonny lo observo dudoso.

- Pues, no; hubo algo; no se me sentí extraño- Jor-el negó- bueno el pueblo es chico me asegurare de encontrarlo.

- Eso será como buscar una aguja en un pajar- Jonathan y el al fin entraron a la casa.

- Pastel de manzana- suspiraron ambos al ver el pastel que Martha Kent sacaba del horno.

- Suban a lavarse las manos- dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿No esperaremos a mi papa, abuelita?- pregunto Jor-el viendo a Jonathan padre entrar a sentarse en la mesa- no debe tardar en venir de esa junta.

- La junta termino rápido- dijo Martha – pero tu papa dijo por teléfono, que Lana Lang lo había invitado a cenar, y llegara un poco tarde- Martha observo la cara de enojo de su nieto a la mención de ese nombre- dijo que te portaras bien.

- Eso espero de el también- suspiro Jor-el yendo a lavarse las manos seguido del otro pequeño.

- Ella no me agrada- Jor- el suspiro.

- ¿Lana Lang?- pregunto Jonny sabiendo bien que en solo una semana su sobrino ya detestaba profundamente a esa mujer- bueno a mi tampoco me ha agradado nunca.

- Si papa, tiene un romance con ella- Jor- el aseguro- yo me independizare.

- Pero, Jor-el- Jonathan negó- solo somos unos niños, y mi hermano merece ser feliz.

- Nosotros somos una familia feliz- Jor-el suspiro- en todo caso prefería a Bruce.

- ¿El millonario?- pregunto Jonny.

- Si, el era muy agradable con papa y conmigo- Jor-el termino de secarse.

- Vamos antes de que mama se enoje- agrego Jonathan empujando amistosamente al niño, que muchas veces hablaba como un pequeño adulto.

- Bien- Lex termino de revisar las habitaciones- todo esta bien cuidado.

- Gracias señor- dijo el ama de llaves encargada- me retiro entonces.

- Ah- Lex pensó- dígame, ¿usted vive en el pueblo?- Lex sonrió- ¿desde cuando?.

- Si señor- dijo la anciana mujer con premura; el amo no había llegado a esa casa en casi ocho años, según le dijeron, le gustaba que la gente respondiera eficientemente- desde hace seis años, vivo aquí, señor.

- Los Kent- Lex se obligo a preguntar sin denotar su curiosidad- ¿a escuchado de ellos?.

- ¡OH!,si señor- afirmo la mujer.- son muy buenas personas, Martha y somos amigas- agrego la señora.

- ¿Tiene un hijo pequeño?- aventuro Lex.

- Eh, si- la señora sonrió- tiene dos hijos, el mayor al que no conozco demasiado y el menor de ocho años, Jonathan igual que su padre.

- Jonathan- repitió Lex, así que ese era el niño, las iniciales coincidían.

- Desea algo mas señor- la mujer observo extrañada al joven amo, que parecía recordar algo.

- Eh- Lex salió de sus pensamientos- no; nada mas, puede retirarse.

- Si señor; buenas noches- la mujer salió intrigada.

- Espere- Lex sonrió levemente- yo la llevare, debo ir al pueblo por unas cosas- tomo las llaves de su auto, mientras caminaba a la puerta.

- Jor- el- hablo Martha- será mejor que hoy duermas en la habitación de Jonny- agrego al ver que su hijo aun no había llegado- no quiero que estés solo en el granero.

- Bien- acepto el niño- tío Jonny y yo prometemos dormirnos temprano- agrego al ver la cara de Martha, por la fácil aceptación.

- Bien querido- se acerco a darles un beso a su hijo y a su nieto- por cierto- se acerco a la mesita- te llegó la revista a la que te suscribiste- le entrego un paquete.

- Gracias abuelita- el niño tomo el paquete, subiendo a la habitación seguido por el dueño de esta.

- Que bueno que no preguntaron, ¿por que tardamos en llegar a casa?- suspiro Jonathan con desahogo.

- No tardamos mucho- completo Jor-el- que bien que ya llego esta revista.

- ¿Aun lees esas cosas financieras, aburridas?- pegunto Jonathan no comprendiendo que veía en esas revistas- los comics son mejores- le enseño uno de su colección.

- Jonny- Jor-el negó- tu hermano es uno de los héroes mas famosos y tu lees comics.

- Pues son mejores que esas cosas financieras- señalo le revista que el niño desempaco- ¿para que las lees?.

- Un día- Jor-el adopto su pose de orgullo- fundare mi empresa, la llamare Kent corp, y seré uno de los hombres mas ricos del mundo.

- ¡Ah!, claro- agrego Jonathan, viendo con realismo, la gastada camisa de su sobrino y la suya propia- pues yo prefiero ser feliz aunque trabajemos en la granja.

- Yo- Jor-el se sonrojo levemente-la granja esta bien; pero ya veras cuando tenga mi empresa; te haré vicepresidente y ambos seremos ricos.

- Claro- Jonathan sonrió ante los sueños de su sobrino, que dirigió su atención a hojear la revista.

- OH, vaya- ahogo un grito Jor-el, dejando la revista asombrado- ya decía que su rostro se me hacia familiar.

- ¿Rostro?- Jonathan se acerco al sillón donde Jor-el contemplaba la revista, como en trance.

- El- señalo la foto de un hombre en la revista- es el señor que casi me atropella hoy.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto incrédulo Jonathan leyendo el titulo del articulo- Lex Luthor, ¿el millonario?.

- Es cierto- Jor-el leyó unos párrafos- aquí mencionan que en su itinerario esta Smallville, pequeña población de Kansas.

- ¿El millonario?- Jonathan no salía de su sorpresa.

- Si, el; y ahora ya se el nombre de a quien voy a pedir mi mochila, vamos a ir mañana- agrego el niño- es sábado, pero papa, va a tener clases tutelares con algunos niños.

- ¿Y donde vamos a buscar a tu millonario?- pregunto Jonathan.

- ¿Donde mas?- el niño sonrió- la vieja mansión de la que hablan, debe ser suya; nadie tiene tanto dinero en Smallville.

- Ahora que lo dices- Jonathan lucia pensativo- es mejor que vayamos en secreto; una vez escuche a mi papa hablar mal de los Luthor, parece que no le caen bien.

- ¿Sabes?- Jor-el observo bien la foto- es un poco diferente en persona- el niño señalo el rostro- no crees que sus ojos se parecían mucho a los míos.

- Jor-el – regaño Jonny- no empieces a creer cosas, otra vez.

- Si, mi papa, me dijera el nombre de mi otro padre; yo dejaría de buscar parecido en todos lados- repuso molesto.

- Tal vez tiene una buena razón, para callarse- dijo el niño mayor- ahora será mejor dormir.

- ¿Crees que algún día lo sabré?- pregunto Jor-el desde un extremo de la cama, al cabo de un rato.

- ¿Qué cosa?- pegunto Jonny adormilado.

- El nombre de mi otro padre- respondió el niño mas pequeño.

- Si, un día lo sabrás- aseguro Jonathan tratando de calmarlo.

---------------continuara.


	5. Un paso mas cerca de la verdad

Notas: Los derechos son de sus respectivos autores, yo solo me permito expresar una idea con esos personajes.

Notas2: Un Universo distinto, donde los acontecimientos antes de la boda de Lex Luthor son distintos, advertencias, Slash y MPREG , el primero que escribo, y necesario para la trama, aunque no al principio.

Gracias por los reviews... espero les siga gustando esta historia.. y tratare de ser mas rapida con los capítulos.

Capitulo5.- Un paso mas cerca de la verdad.

Lana Lang veía a frente a si a Clark Kent después de todos esos años, y aun no se decidía por como satisfacer su curiosidad al respecto de esa misteriosa mujer, madre del niño arrogante ese; así que sin mas preámbulos, se decidió.

- Y dime Clark- Lana sonrió inclinándose en la mesa para que luciera mas su provocativo escote- ¿quién es esa mujer que gano tu corazón?.

- ¿Perdón?- pregunto extrañado Clark; la verdad esta era una de las cenas mas aburridas de su vida; por que el ya no era el adolescente que babeaba por los encantos de Lana Lang, y ahora le costaba mas encontrar algún encanto en la mujer que tenia sentada enfrente.

- La madre de tu hijo- replico ella con burla- de... eh... ya sabes, el niño- no recordaba el nombre del niño ese.

- ¿De Jor-el?- Clark sonrió ligeramente ante esa pregunta que no podía contestar con la verdad; siendo que el era la "madre" de su hijo- fue... fue alguien que ame, pero me traiciono- respondió dolido.

- ¡OH!, pobrecito- puso una cara de preocupación- debió ser muy duro ser padre y madre durante estos años.

- Así es; pero no me quejo, mi hijo lo es todo para mi- aseguro Clark.

- Que bien- dijo ella sin sonar convencida- Clark no crees que es un poco tarde, ¿por qué no vamos a mi casa?- pregunto sugerente.

- ¡Eh!- Clark lucio avergonzado- lo siento pero debo regresar a la granja, mañana tengo muchas actividades temprano, y Jor-el se enojara sin no regreso a tiempo- se excuso levantándose y dejando la cuenta pagada- nos vemos otro día, Lana.

- ¡OH!, rayos- se enojo ella- a pesar de todo, no lo has sacado de tu corazón- dijo enojada, viéndolo casi huir-¿pero quien será esa misteriosa mujer?, ¿con quien te consolaste de haber perdido a Lex?.

Clark se subió al auto aun enfadado, consigo mismo; aun después de todos esos años se sentía como si engañara a Lex, al salir con alguien mas; es que era un estúpido.

Distraído vio un auto pasar y por un segundo creyó ver a Lex Luthor en el; se reprendió enojado; Lex Luthor estaba a kilómetros de ahí; lejos de él; de su vida y de Jor-el; y así seria siempre.

Su hijo no sufriría sabiendo quien era su padre; no seria rechazado como lo fue el; Lex no jugaría con su hijo, de la manera cruel que jugo con el.

El Sábado fue un día de nervios, Clark aun alterado por las insinuaciones de Lana, que no le complacían; y por las tontas ideas que su mente había estado rondando, pensar en el, le había traído demasiados recuerdos, que dolían.

Pero ante Jor-el aparento que las cosas estaban bien y sonrió tratando de lucir despreocupado.

- Estaré en la biblioteca, con tío Jonny- aseguro Jor-el a su padre mientras salía del salón, en que su padre daría tutorías, eran varios niños así que estaría ocupado gran parte del Sábado.

- Bien, pero ten cuidado, con ya sabes- los dos sabían claramente que se refería sus poderes- no hables con extraños, cuidado al cruzar las calles, recuerda seguir a Jonathan o te perderás, aun no conoces bien el pueblo.

- Si "mami"- sonrió el niño burlón, ante las extremas recomendaciones de su padre.

- Jaja, que gracioso- Clark sonrió- solo ten cuidado, hijo- pidió con un tono especial reservado para su hijo.

- Lo tendré- sonrió a su vez el niño antes de salir.

- Date prisa tío- pidió el niño al otro- el lugar esta lejos y si te llevo con supervelocidad te marearas.

- Ya voy- suspiro el otro- tu millonario, ¿quién sabe si este en casa?.

- Ya deja de ser despectivo- regaño el niño; deteniéndose al ver a otros niños acercándose.

- Qué bien que estas aquí, Jonh- dijo el mayor de ellos- los chicos de Burt nos retaron a un juego de football y te estábamos buscando, para comenzar.

- Pero- Jonathan trato de explicarse- voy a acompañar a Jor-el, a.. la biblioteca.

- Vamos, no puedes dejar que manchen el honor de nuestro grupo- aventuro otro niño un poco burlón- la biblioteca no esta lejos, y no creo que él se pierda.

- Yo...- el niño no sabia que excusa inventar.

- Quédate tío Jonny- aseguro Jor-el- iré rápido, y estaré bien.

- Pero- el otro niño suspiro- esta bien, ten mucho cuidado- susurro para el- vas a la casa de un extraño, desconfía de todo.

- Tendré cuidado- aseguro el mas pequeño- trata de cubrirme si me busca mi padre.

Los niños se alejaron con Jonathan mientras Jor-el se alejo en otra dirección usando en ,cuanto nadie estaba a la vista, la supervelocidad.

- Señor Luthor- la dama de servicio llamo aun extrañamente silencioso Lex- un pequeño niño, quiere hablar con usted, el pequeño señor Kent.

- ¡Eh!- el hombre reacciono al apellido, saliendo de sus pensamientos- llévelo a la sala en un momento bajo.

- Esa es la única puerta que no podemos abrir en la mansión- dijo la mujer señalando la que estaba enfrente de Lex- ¿no hay cosas dentro, que necesiten nuestro cuidado señor, que se deterioren?.

- Ahí, solo hay recuerdos- aseguro Lex- bajo en seguida.

- Si señor- la mujer se marcho inmediatamente, tal vez había sido demasiado inquisitiva.

- Solo recuerdos que antes atesore- Lex se alejo de la puerta- también el amor se deteriora, pero nadie puede componerlo.

Jor-el se había sorprendido por las dimensiones de ese castillo- mansión; pero aun mas se sorprendió cuando la mujer lo condujo a la sala; el lugar estaba lleno de reliquias; contemplo asombrado una armadura; de la que había leído en varios libros.

- Es una armadura muy antigua- dijo Lex viendo la devoción del niño, si n poder evitarlo sintió que ya había vivido algo similar.

- De los ejércitos de Alejandro Magno- agrego el niño- ¿es verdadera?.

- Así es- el hombre contesto asombrado del conocimiento en un ni no tan pequeño; si incluso algunos que se decían expertos tenían problemas para identificarla a la primera.

- Siento molestarlo- el niño se sonrojo levemente, y con su voz saco a Lex de su pensamiento de admiración- deje mi mochila en el incidente de ayer; me pregunto, ¿si la habrá recogido?.

- ¡Ah!, si- Lex se volteo a uno de los sillones en que la había dejado.

- ¡OH!- el niño dijo asombrado-e s una magnifica mesa de billar- sonrió animado.

Lex volteo y se estremeció ligeramente, al oír un comentario; tan similar a uno que escucho hace años; pero al ver la sonrisa del niño, le recordó tanto a esa persona, que casi dolió.

- Muchas gracias- el niño dijo, tomando la mochila , que Lex aun sostenía en sus manos- por un momento pensé que la había perdido, mi padre se hubiera molestado mucho.

- No tenias que preocuparte- Lex sonrió débilmente- leí el nombre y dirección; pensaba enviártela, con alguien que conociera tu casa- dijo no queriendo admitir que conocía de memoria el camino a la granja Kent- no creo que se molestaran tanto- dijo por el comentario del niño- te hubieran tenido que comprar otra mochila y libros nada mas- dijo con tranquilidad.

- Eso hubiera sido el problema- el niño sonrió sonrojándose apenado- vera, no tenemos mucho dinero y papa hubiera tenido que trabajar mas horas extras- el niño suspiro- pero, disculpe por hablar de mas- el niño volvió a sonreírle – bien, siento haberlo molestado.

- Yo conocí a tu padre- dijo Lex- el no es una mala persona; y si muy trabajador, seguro que no se hubiera molestado.

- ¿Usted vivía antes en Smallville?- pregunto el niño curioso.

- Si unos años, conviví con los Kent, algo- aseguro Lex con cierto pesar.

- Entonces, podrá contarme, ¿cómo era mi papa de joven?; casi nunca me cuenta de su adolescencia en Smallville- dijo el niño observando esperanzado a Lex.

- ¿De su juventud?- Lex se sorprendió- no soy tan viejo, para haberlo conocido en ese entonces- agrego Lex, extrañado.

- ¿Viejo?- el niño sonrió- no se ofenda, pero usted es un poco mayor que mi papa.

- ¿Qué?- Lex se sonrojo levemente, sin saber por que- por muy viejo que parezca apenas tengo 33 años.

- Y mi papa apenas tiene 26- agrego el niño- lo ve; debió conocerlo en esos años.

- ¿No es tu papa, Jonathan Kent?- pregunto Lex ya dudoso.

- No- el niño vio la cara de extrañeza de Lex- el es mi abuelo.

- ¿Qué?- el hombre se sorprendió inmensamente- pero, tus iniciales son J. A. Kent; Jonathan Kent, ¿no?, el hijo de los Kent.

- El que usted dice es mi tío Jonny- repuso el niño al dudoso hombre- mi nombre es Jor-el A. Kent.

- Entonces- el hombre sintió que el corazón se le detenía.

- Mi padres es Clark Kent- dijo el niño; ahora si se detuvo el corazón del millonario.

- ¿Clark?- el nombre aun dolía en su alma, su rostro palideció en ese momento.

- ¿Se siente bien?- el niño se acerco; Lex sentía que su mundo se detenía al ver esos ojos grises; ¿ quien era la mujer con que Clark lo había sustituido?; y al poco tiempo de marcharse.

- Si gracias- se obligo a responder, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

- Si se encuentra bien, debo irme- dijo el niño cuando vio el reloj- si papa sabe que vine sin su permiso, me regañara- tomo su mochila- mucho gusto, en conocerlo señor Luthor.

- Igualmente- respondió el adulto- me agradaría verte otra vez- agrego sin saber de donde surgieron sus palabras.

- Bien, será un placer, ya vendré otro día, con permiso- el niño se retiro; dejando al joven millonario con sus pensamientos.

- ¿Por qué?- se pregunto Lex- ese niño me recuerda demasiado a mi, esos gestos del pequeño me parecieron tan Luthors- pero, eso no es posible, se repitió; pero, tampoco eran posibles los poderes y situaciones que rodeaban a Clark; seria otro misterio mas; se quedo pensando y decidido tomo su celular y marco- Jacks, quiero que busques todo lo relativo a Clark Kent y su hijo; y cuando digo todo es absolutamente todo- agrego colgando- ¿qué secreto me ocultas ahora Clark?.

- Jor-el- llamo una molesta voz, detrás del niño que corría presuroso- ¿dónde estabas?.

- ¡Eh!- el niño se sobresalto ante la súbita aparición de su padre, en medio del camino ala granja Kent.

- ¿Y bien?- cuestiono Clark a su inquieto hijo- no dijiste que hoy estarías con Jonathan en la biblioteca.

- Si- el niño sonrió levemente- pero los amigos de tío Jonny le pidieron que jugara con ellos- el niño se explico- y tu sabes que yo, no puedo jugar como ellos.

- Lo se, y lo siento hijo- el padre se acerco a abrazar a su hijo, esas palabras eran casi un eco de las que el mismo pronuncio una vez, ellos no podían jugar con los demás.

- No hay problema, papa- aseguro el niño- que importa, sino soy como los demás; eso es por que me parezco a ti y tal vez, no se; haya heredado algo de mi otro padre- el niño aventuro, una de las tantas preguntas que había hecho del tema; y como siempre vio en el rostro de su padre tristeza.

- Yo, espero, que los hayas heredado todo de mi- susurro con voz triste Clark.

- ¿Algún día?- el niño no quería molestarlo, pero necesitaba saber- ¿Me dirás cual era su nombre?, o, ¿me enseñaras alguna foto?.

- Jor-el- suspiro Clark dolido- quiero que te baste con nosotros en esta familia; no quiero que hables mas del tema, por favor- aventuro como una suplica.

- Esta bien- acepto nuevamente el niño, su padre nunca le diría; así que si quería averiguar, tendría que ser por su cuenta.

- Bien, vamos- decidió Clark- aun estas un poco lejos del granja Jor-el, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?.

- ¡Eh¡- el niño sonrió- es que me perdí un poco, aun no conozco bien, papa- el niño pensó en otro tema que le interesaba; y decidió sacarlo sutilmente- papa, ¿qué hay en esa dirección?- señalo el camino, que llevaba a la mansión Luthor; una forma sutil de preguntarle por su antiguo amigo, su padre nunca había mencionado ser amigo de ese importante millonario- por ahí no hemos ido con tío Jonny.

- Ni van a ir- Clark sostuvo la mirad de su hijo- prométeme que nunca vas a ir en esa dirección- casi pidió con dolor en su voz.

- Pero, ¿por qué?, ¿acaso hay algo peligroso?- el niño se sorprendió por la actitud de su padre.

- No hagas preguntas- pidió por primera vez autoritario- es un lugar al que ni tu, ni yo, pertenecemos- susurro casi sin darse cuenta- olvídalo, vamos a casa.

Cargo al niño en sus hombros, y corrió, alejándose de ese lugar. No quería ni imaginar que su hijo algún día conociera a Lex, ese era un encuentro que el evitaría siempre.

Pero el destino ya había decidido otra cosa, para un hijo y un padre que no sabían que lo eran.

Clark y Jor-el llegaron a la granja, cuando Jonathan aun seguía paseándose de los nervios en la cocina, preocupado, al ver a su sobrino acompañado de su hermano; por que no había podido inventar alguna excusa cuando Clark lo vio sin Jor-el; así que esperaba que el otro niño hubiera inventado algo.

Mientras Clark ayudaba a su madre con la comida, los niños fueron a lavarse las manos y aprovechar a comentar algo.

- ¿Y como fueron las cosas?- pregunto Jonathan sin poder vencer la curiosidad.

- Recupere mi mochila- aseguro el niño- fue una suerte que papa, no se diera cuenta que me marche sin ella y regresaba cargándola.

- Que bien, ¿entonces ese señor Luthor, no es tan temible como parece?- Jonathan pregunto con timidez.

- Para nada, es una persona muy agradable e inteligente- Jor-el se veía entusiasmado- además dijo que podía visitarlo en otra ocasión.

- ¿Qué?- Jonathan lo observo dudoso- Jor-el, hoy tuviste suerte de que mi hermano no te atrapara; pero, ¿cómo vas a ir a visitarlo de nuevo?.

- Tío Jonny- el niño sonrió con ese extraño aire calculador, que Jonathan aseguraba no existía en alguien mas de la familia- olvidas que mi papa, estará ocupado con unos cursos por las tardes al terminar la escuela; así que podemos inventar que estamos jugando y pasarnos por esa mansión.

- ¿Qué?, ¿no te referirás a que yo te acompañe?- el niño lo miro dudoso.

- Te va a encantar- el otro niño seguía sonriendo- es que el señor Luthor tiene una increíble biblioteca; y unas colecciones de objetos asombrosos- el otro niño no se veía muy convencido- además de una mesa de billar fabulosa.

- ¿En serio, una mesa de billar?- Jonathan suspiro- esta bien, pero hay que ir con cuidado; aun que aun no comprendo, esa insistencia que tienes de verlo, otra vez.

- Lo se- el niño respondió mas pensando para si- es solo que es extraño, lo que sentí cuando lo vi esa primera vez, y lo volví a sentir frente a el.

- No empieces con tus imaginaciones- pidió Jonny- algún, día tal vez tus secretos, te sean revelados; pero no te hagas falsas ilusiones Jor-el.

- Es que es frustrante- aseguro el pequeño- no poder ponerle un rostro, un nombre, o un sentimiento a esa otra persona que es mi padre.

- Y si- el niño sonrió comprensivamente- si Clark tiene la razón al habértelo ocultado siempre- lo observo mas fijamente- por alguna causa Clark se fue de Smallville; por algo, no te ha parecido que estuvo huyendo.., no me hagas caso- se sonrojo el niño.

- Yo también lo creo así- admitió Jor-el- pero quisiera comprender; y si mi otro padre no me quiso, por lo menos quiero saber que no me parezco a el; que no daño a mi papa con algún gesto semejante.

- Ya olvídalo, si- argumento el otro niño al ver la débil tristeza en esos rasgos siempre controlados- mañana mismo, visitaremos a tu nuevo amigo; escuche que Clark dijo a mis padres, que saldrá con la señora Lang y el señor Ross; así que es nuestra oportunidad.

- ¿Lana Lang?- el niño cambio a una cara de desprecio- esa señora no me agrada- agrego vehemente.

- Pero no la conoces- replico Jonathan- se que a veces no es muy agradable, en especial con los niños.

- Tienes razón, no la conozco- aseguro Jor-el- pero algo en mi corazón, me grita que no la quiero cerca de papa.

- Solo son celos- dijo Jonny- debes dejar a Clark salir con quien quiera, es aun muy joven y debe querer rehacer su vida.

- No es eso, tío Jonny- replico molesto- nunca sentí esto especial, ni siquiera cuando mi papa salía con Bruce- el niño suspiro- déjalo, vamos al comedor o se molestaran.

- Señor Luthor- un hombre de impecable traje se presento saludándolo- aquí esta la información que solicito, llame a nuestros contactos.

- Bien, Jacks- el joven millonario sonrió, un reflejo de la sonrisa de un niño que en ese momento, cenaba en la granja Kent- ¿investigaste todo al respecto?.

- Si señor- el hombre hablaba con voz monótona- no fue fácil seguirle al pista; pero hablamos con personas cerca de el, no se reporto ninguna mujer a su alrededor; ningún hospital cercano tiene el registro de nacimiento del niño; solo el registro que el mismo Clark Kent dio al presentar al niño como suyo en las actas de gobierno, descubrí que es falso; una muy buena falsificación si me permite. No encontré ningún indicio de la madre; así como tampoco hay ningún registro medico del niño; el señor Kent tiene uno solo al ingresar a la enfermería de la universidad , por un desmayo, acompañado de fuertes nauseas y mareos, inexplicables- me temo señor que las pistas son escasas, pero me atrevería a sugerir, que si consigue algo de material genético del niño, como un cabello; podemos averiguar algo mas.

- Es suficiente Jacks- el hombre agito la mano- puede retirarse- leeré lo demás de su informe.

- Entendido señor Luthor- el hombre se retiro inmediatamente.

Una vez solo Lex Luthor se permitió dar muestras de dolor; aquel que le ocasionaba escuchar el nombre de él; tomo la laptop y empezó a leer la información que sus contactos habían conseguido.

No pudo evitar estremecerse cuando la foto de un Clark ya no adolescente, apareció en los registros; era tan hermoso, como en su mente siempre lo recordaba; ¿por qué de todas las personas, tuvo el que traicionarlo también?.

Aparto esos recuerdos, tratando de pensar fría y analíticamente como Luthor; los datos de inicio eran de los que Jacks hablo.

También indicaban algunas cosas mas; Clark se había establecido un tiempo bastante largo en Ciudad Gótica, pero cambiaba de domicilio frecuentemente; ¿por qué?; luego había viajado por el país, pero no se establecía mucho tiempo en ningún lugar, como maestro sustituto.

Un par de veces se le vio con Bruce Wayne, el millonario gótico; ¿acaso otro al que Clark quería robar?, pero; eran celos los que lo hacían oprimir los puños.

Un momento; si Clark salía con un millonario, y si le había robado a él , bastante dinero, ¿por qué esa cantidad de deudas?, ¿seria una farsa?.

El tenia un arma de investigación, para responder sus dudas; el pequeño hijo de Clark, le preguntaría sutilmente, la próxima vez que lo visitara.

Eso le trajo a la mente, al niño; esos gestos, esos ojos; ¿como era posible que le recordaran a el mismo; en su infancia?; eso no podía ser mas que fantasias de su mente; de la añoranza al volver a escuchar el nombre de Clark, al volver a estar en un lugar en el que creyó, que había encontrado el verdadero amor.

Continuara...............


	6. Un Secreto importante revelado

Notas: Los derechos son de sus respectivos autores, yo solo me permito expresar una idea con esos personajes.

Notas2: Un Universo distinto, donde los acontecimientos antes de la boda de Lex Luthor son distintos, advertencias, Slash y MPREG , el primero que escribo, y necesario para la trama, aunque no al principio.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a Dulce-vg y Arima chan , estoy tratando de subir los capítulos mas rápido, aunque esto es lo ultimo que tenia escrito de capítulos, así que lo siguiente tardara un poco mas, pero la historia se pondrá mas interesante.

Y aunque tendrán que ver un poco mas a Lana todavía, no se preocupen, ella sufrirá mucho acorde a sus crímenes.

Capitulo6.- Un Secreto importante revelado

- Estaremos jugando en el campo papa- aseguro nuevamente el niño mayor al hombre que los veía dudoso.

- Esta bien, pero cuidas a Jor-el, Jonathan, entendido- pidió el hombre dejando a los niños irse.

- Como si el necesitara que lo cuidara- repuso el niño mayor tomando al otro de la mano- ya nos vamos- los dos se alejaron.

El hombre mayor vio a los niños alejarse, y sintió a su esposa acercándose a el.

- Nunca habías estado tan temeroso, de que Jonny saliera- aventuro la mujer detrás de el, mientras también veía a los niños corriendo.

- Martha, ya lo se- susurro Jonathan Kent- es solo que no me agrada lo que se dice en el pueblo.

¿Qué Lex Luthor, esta en su vieja mansión- pregunto comprensiva la señora.

- Te das cuenta¿si Jor-el y él se encontraran , no se que podría pasar- el hombre se veía temeroso.

- Jonathan¿cómo podría Lex Luthor sospechar, que ese niño es suyo, la manera en que Clark lo tuvo, no es que sea muy común- la mujer tomo la mano de su esposo, tratando de infundirle ánimos.

- Tienes razón; pero es que si el sospechaba de los poderes de Clark; es capaz también de averiguar algo así- sostuvo el, aun con desconfianza.

- No hay forma- la mujer enfatizo- además, no se si algún día Clark, le revelara la verdad a Jor-el- la mujer acepto el gesto de reproche de su esposo- se que el daño mucho a Clark; pero Jor-el tiene el derecho a saber quien es su otro padre.

- El no puede ser una buena influencia- aseguro el señor Kent, entrando a la casa.

- Pero, yo también creí que Lex era diferente- casi susurró la buena señora para si¿cuándo Clark será enteramente feliz?.

- No les recuerda esto los años de juventud- pregunto Lana con impaciencia a Clark que parecía ausente y a Pete que parecía preocupado.

¡EH, claro- aseguro Clark, sin haber prestado atención; aun rodaba por su mente, lo que Pete había dicho; no podía creer que Lex hubiera regresado a Smallville, cuando el se aventuro a volver también; el destino era realmente irónico. Hubiera escapado, se hubiera ido otra vez; pero su madre tenia razón, no podía seguir huyendo de ese fantasma , del dolor. Pero temía tanto que Jor-el pudiera verlo; aunque estaba seguro que eso no pasaría¿cómo podría Lex Luthor, sospechar que ese encuentro hacia tantos años, había resultado en un bebe, que era ahora su orgullo. Lo único bueno que de Lex había recibido, fue su hijo. Lex, ... que irónico aun lo llamaba así, su mente aun le daba ese asentó cariñoso a ese nombre.

- Clark- llamo ya molesta Lana- pete y tu están actuando muy raro.

- Lo siento Lana- alcanzo a decir Pete- es que Cloe y yo tuvimos una pequeña discusión cuando le deje a la niña, esta semana; y aun estoy pensando en eso.

- Y, yo también lo siento, es que tengo muchas cosas en que pensar- aseguro Clark con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Si esta bien, pero no me vuelvan a ignorar- pidió, la mujer; aunque sabia que la distracción de Clark, tenia un nombre, él; seguramente se quedo pensando en que estaba de nuevo en Smallville- por cierto- decidió sacar nuevamente el tema, que Pete había dejado de lado, por petición de Clark¿qué creen, que estará haciendo Lex Luthor en el pueblo?.

- Seguramente negocios sucios- respondió en el acto Pete¿no se como alguna vez fuiste su amigo Clark?.

- Eso ya no importa- Clark, no pudo disimular a tiempo el dolor en sus ojos, dolor que Lana noto- mejor cambiemos de tema.

¡OH, esta bien si eso no te interesa; por cierto¿quieren escuchar como me fue este verano pasado- no es como si les pidiera su autorización, para contarlo que después de todo giba a contar.

- Te escuchamos- casi suspiraron de aburrimiento, los dos hombres jóvenes, no cabía duda que con la desaparecida adolescencia, se había esfumado también, el encanto de Lana Lang.

- Muy bien, les contaba sobre el curso de modas que tome en Paris- Lana se sonrió levemente, así que aunque existía un dolor en el corazón de Clark, un dolor llamado Lex Luthor, pero eso no importaba; esta vez le iba a ganar.

- Es asombrosa- aseguro Jonathan con admiración- nunca había estado cerca de esta mansión; que digo de una mansión, en general.

- Ya, tío Jonny, no es para tanto- negó Jor-el, con suspicacia- ya veraz cuando tenga mi empresa nos comparemos una mansión mucho mas grande, solo para nosotros dos.

- Otra vez, con esos sueños Jor-el-suspiro Jonathan- esta bien creeré en ellos, y te ayudare como pueda.

- Gracias - sonrió el otro niño mientras empujaba a su compañero dentro de la mansión.

- Siempre creeré en ti Jor-el- susurro el niño mayor, siguiéndolo.

¿Nada mas espero que señor Luthor no se moleste , por haya regresado tan pronto- dijo el niño mas pequeño.

- Al contrario; me agrada que haya regresado tan rápido Sr. Kent, y además acompañado- saludo el millonario acercándose a los dos niños.

- Señor Luthor- saludo el niño de ojos grises- el es mi tío Jonathan Kent- presento muy formal.

- Mucho... mucho gusto señor.- saludo el niño, sin saber como se dirige uno a un millonario.

- No te asustes- agrego Lex Luthor, con una sonrisa, reconociendo en el otro niño los rasgos de los Kent- no soy el ogro que todos dicen.

- Yo...- el niño sonrió levemente.

- Me alegra que hayan venido, señores Kent- aventuro el millonario- pasen al estudio por favor.

- Muchas gracias- indico el mas pequeño, caminando detrás del millonario- pero, llámeme Jor-el; señor Luthor, por favor.

- Muy bien- asintió el hombre- pero solo si tu me llamas Lex.

- Gracias- el niño observo atrás a Jonathan rezagado- vamos tío Jonny, no te quedes ahí.

El otro niño los siguió, por un momento se había quedado impresionado, del tremendo parecido entre la sonrisa de Jor-el y la del señor Luthor; no solo eso, los ojos grises, los gestos; pero, eso no podía ser.

Sonrió para si; Jor-el ya lo estaba contagiando con su manía de buscar un parecido con alguien. Así que abandonando esa idea, los siguió.

- Es increíble- volvió a exclamar Jonathan Kent al ver el moderno equipo de videojuegos¿de veraz puedo jugar un rato- aventuro con ilusión.

- Claro- sonrió Lex- tu y Jor-el pueden jugar- sugirió.

- Tío Jonny es a quien le atraen los videojuegos; yo prefiero algo mas intelectual- aseguro el niño demasiado maduro para su edad.

¿Pero no se aburrirá jugando solo- pregunto Lex, viendo que ya el otro niño estaba perdido en el juego.

- No haremos que se despegue de el, hasta que tengamos que marcharnos- suspiro el pequeño.

- Bien, si quieres podemos tomar el te, en la terraza y platicar de esos gustos intelectuales- el millonario sonrió cuando el niño acepto, pidió el té y algunas galletas; y se sentó en las sillas de la terraza con el niño sentado enfrente, mientras dejaban el servicio de te en la mesa. No sabia por que ese niño despertaba en el una inmensa ternura, similar a la que había tenido por su, desaparecido, hermano, y diferente a la vez¿era por que ese niño, era el hijo de Clark?.

- Bueno- Clark se alejo ante el intento de lana de besarlo- fue un placer, pero me tengo que ir; no se como se este portando Jor-el.

- Claro- Lana guardo el gesto de molestia.

- Yo también tengo que marcharme- aseguro Pete, no deseando quedarse solo con la aburrida mujer; además de que el gesto no le paso desapercibido; no deseaba que su amigo se convirtiera en otra conquista de la morena.

- Ya nos veremos- se despidió Clark, acercándose a su auto, seguido de Pete que subía al suyo también.

- Yo lo arrancare definitivamente de tu corazón- aseguro cerrando la puerta, del café, Lana; aun no podía creer que Clark lo recordara, que no había bastando con aquella trampa con que los separo. Y el otro problema era el niño ese, hijo de quien sabe que mujer, nunca había soportado a los niños y menos a los que se creían muy listos; y es que la fría mirada de ese niño le parecía similar a la de alguien mas, lo que era una tontería. Recordó que Lionel Luthor había perdido su empresa a manos de su hijo; pero aun conservaba bastante poder¿sabría el los pormenores de la vida de su hijo; decidida tomo el teléfono.

- Me asombra tu inteligencia- elogio el hombre, al niño que le había expuesto una interesante teoría económica.

- No es nada- se sonrojo levemente- solo me preparo, por que en un futuro voy a crear mi empresa y mis abuelos ya no tendrán que trabajar en la granja; ni mi papa tendrá esos trabajos extras nunca mas y claro, comprare una mansión enorme para que tío Jonny y yo vivamos- el niño se sonrojo mas de repente- perdón, no quería decir todas esas tonterías.

- Los sueños, no son tonterías- aseguro Lex Luthor- si te lo propones lo lograras, con esa inteligencia sorprendente sin duda- el hombre encaminó la platica a datos que le interesaban, a pesar de que el asombro por el niño era verdadero.

- Gracias, siempre pongo todo mi esfuerzo- sonrió el niño.

- Yo conocí bien a Cla... a tu papa y nunca le vi ideas de esa magnitud- Lex, no podía mencionar el nombre, sin estremecerse por eso lo omitió¿dime t madre, fue la que te inculco esas ideas- la pregunta le había dolido, pero la hizo; deseando saber algo de esa misteriosa mujer.

¡Eh- el niño no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso- yo... no, el.. ella perdón, es que no la conocí.

- Lo siento- aseguro el millonario, así que esa mujer estaba muerta; pero¿por qué el nerviosismo del niño?.

- No importa, ya le dije, no la conocí- el niño sonrió- siempre hemos sido mi papa y yo.

- Y tus abuelos y tío – aumento Lex.

- Bueno, es que a ellos solo los veía en las fiestas o vacaciones- el niño suspiro- los quiero mucho, pero por el trabajo de papa siempre, hemos viajado.

- Claro, ahora el es un maestro; que raro, siempre creí que el seria un reportero- aventuro otra indirecta Lex.

- Si, su gran sueño era ese- el niño hizo una mueca ligera de tristeza- el me lo comento; pero como yo nací cuando el aun iba a inicios de la escuela, tuvo que elegir la carrera mas rápida, económica y que le diera tiempo de trabajar y cuidarme- el niño no sabia por que tenia la confianza de contar cosas tan intimas a alguien que apenas conocía; pero en su mirada el dejaba entender que comprendía sus palabras-mis abuelos no le pudieron ayudar mucho, con el nacimiento de mi tío, y eso; la granja pues no da demasiados ingresos; así que papa trabajaba mucho, pero no me dejo solo, cuando podía me llevaba con el- el niño se sonrojo una vez mas- Bruce me dijo que mi padre era muy orgulloso, y aunque algunas veces pasamos hambre, o no podíamos pagar la renta; el no aceptaba ayuda.

¿Bruce- pregunto incrédulo Lex Luthor, y algo celoso, sin que lo admitiera.

- Bruce Wayne- el diño sonrió sinceramente- el estudiaba en al misma universidad que papa; es un señor muy amable, y fue novio de papa- el niño se apeno- perdón no debí decir eso.

- No te preocupes- Lex contuvo los celos que habían llegado a su rostro con furia- no tengo inconveniente con ese tema; pero, Bruce Wayne, es alguien que conozco¿por qué no les ayudo económicamente?.

- Por el orgullo de papa- aseguro el niño- el decía que no quería y no necesitaba el dinero de otros- el niño suspiro- solo una vez, que el casero quiso meter a papa a la cárcel; Bruce le pudo ayudar- el niño se limpio las lagrimas que quisieron acudir- perdone siempre hablo demás- vio el reloj en una de las paredes- lo siento señor Luthor... ¡eh�, Lex, tenemos que marcharnos- el niño se dirigió a hablar a su tío, lo consiguió desprender del juego empujándolo levemente- mi padre llegara a casa y se molestara- el niño le saludo una vez mas- espero poder venir otra vez.

- Vuelve, cuando quieras, Jor-el, tu platica me resulta muy entretenida- aseguro Lex Luthor , con una sonrisa amable.

- Adiós, señor Luthor- alcanzo a despedirse Jonny, ante de correr detrás de su sobrino.

Lex se quedo observando un momento, no podía compaginar la idea que el niño proyectaba de Clark; con el Clark que sin escrúpulos le había robado una fuerte cantidad.

¿Qué había pasado con ese dinero; si Clark había pasado por todas esas penalidades; y¿qué era eso; su corazón había llorado al saber lo que Clark había pasado¿por qué no le pidió dinero a Bruce Wayne?. Esto cada vez lo confundía mas, pero su corazón lo instaba a saber, a seguir buscando las piezas de ese rompecabezas; y con un pañuelo recogió la taza que el niño había usado, cuidando de no tocar los bordes.

Jacks- llamo con su celular- prepara la prueba de ADN, ven por el espécimen.

- Corre Jonny, si papa me ve cerca de este lugar, nuevamente, sospechara.

- No soy tan rápido como tu Jor-el- resoplo el otro niño con cansancio.

- Entonces te ayudare- lo tomo en brazos como si no pesara y corrió a gran velocidad, llegando a la granja- el auto de papa no esta, aun no llega- suspiro con alivio el niño.

- Tampoco mi estomago a llegado- el niño mayor lo vio con cara mareada- Jor-el prométeme que nunca me volverás a hacer eso.

- Lo siento- se disculpo el con una sonrisa- creo que iba muy rápido.

Los dos niños, una vez repuesto el mayor, entraron a la casa; cuando apenas se habían sentado a la mesa, ayudando a Martha a pelar unas papas para la cena; fue que escucharon el auto de Clark, llegando.

- Aquí están los resultados señor- llego su hombre de confianza con algunas hojas; esos análisis tardaban días o semanas; pero el dinero de Luthor los conseguía en un par de horas- comparamos la muestra con la información de la sangre que nos dio, son totalmente compatibles, de hecho los resultados indican que la sangre pertenece a la madre del espécimen.

Lex que se había mantenido oyendo fríamente todo, casi deja caer su vaso de licor de la impresión¿la... la madre; no es posible- aseguro él.

Lo es señor Luthor, las modernas pruebas que desarrollamos en Luthor Corp, nos permiten conocer mediante el ADN, al receptor y al emisor; a la parte gestante, que porta al bebe, la madre; y a la parte genética complementaria, el padre.

¿El... el padre- pregunto Lex, con nerviosismo¿comprobaron con la enorme base de datos de Luthor Corp, con todos aquellos que podrían ser... no importa lo que tarden, quiero que lo encuentren.

- De hecho, señor; ya encontramos, la concordancia exacta del ADN, fue rápidamente constatado, por que el padre tiene una particular alteración, en su ADN a causa del fenómeno de los meteoritos, alteración que presenta el espécimen también.

¿Quién- pregunto con un hilo de voz el millonario.

- Todas las pruebas apuntan a...- el empleado respiro, no sabia si esa información era buena o mala- ... usted señor; usted es el padre del niño al que pertenece esa muestra.

El vaso ahora si resbaló de las manos del millonario haciéndose añicos.

- Otra cosa señor- el hombre tomo aire- la computadora, talvez tuvo una falla, pero el ADN de la madre, no presenta un factor femenino de hecho la maquina, señalo a ambos progenitores como XY, lo cual es imposible; pero, los datos de ADN fueron revisados- el hombre vio al otro que le ordenaba marcharse- bien, es todo señor me retiro- inclino ligeramente, cerrando las puertas a su espalda.

El millonario tuvo que respirar varias veces para poder controlarse, y después volvió a leer el informe, aun no podía procesar esa información.

Esa sangre, la sangre de esos datos, eran de aquella muestra de la sangre de Clark, que llego a estar en sus manos; no podía ser.

Es que la verdad era simplemente imposible; y solo podía ser de dos formas¿o se estaba volviendo loco, lo cual no creía¿o el y Clark habían procreado un bebe esa ocasión hace años; un bebe que Clark había llevado en su interior; lo cual era algo increíble; pero tan increíble como todos los misterios detrás de Clark Kent.

Salió de sus pensamientos, cuando una luz ilumino su oscuro despacho, sobresaltándolo.

- Saludos Alexander Luthor- exclamo la voz, proveniente de una brillante imagen, en medio de su estudio, un hombre idéntico a Clark, aunque mayor.

- Ahora si me volví loco- exclamo Lex.

- Tu salud mental, es la misma de siempre, humano- aseguro la figura; un holograma muy avanzado- siempre te cuestionaste los secretos detrás de mi hijo; es hora de que te revele algunos; te he observado y creo que mi nieto necesita de su oro padre.

¿Hijo¿nieto- el millonario confuso lo observo aun sin atinar a aceptar que eso estaba pasando.

- Mis disculpas, por no presentarme; soy Jor-el; padre de Kal-el, a quien conoces como Clark Kent, de hecho soy su padre biológico; y así, como abuelo de Jor-el, aquel que es tu hijo.

- Eso es imposible- aseguro Lex Luthor temblando- los humanos varones no pueden portar un hijo.

- Kal-el, no es ningún humano- el holograma sonrió- es el ultimo hijo de Kriptón, una raza que desapareció hace años; y la kriptonita azul, nos otorgo a los varones de mi raza la oportunidad de procrear en igualdad a las mujeres.

¿Kriptonita azul- el joven aun negaba- yo ni siquiera se que es eso.

- Pero, el me mostro una flor, hecha de ese material- el hombre del holograma, mostró una imagen de una flor en su mano.

- Las flores- Lex recordó la calidez que sintió entre ellos, al portar esas flores.

- Ahora me crees- argumento el holograma.

- Si no eres un truco de algún competidor, o un producto de mi imaginación, que se ha trastornado- el millonario respiro alterado- eso quiere decir que... tengo un hijo.

- Y también, el honor que el ultimo Kriptoniano, lo haya procreado contigo- indico el holograma.

¿Entonces- cuestiono ahora mas claras las piezas- esos poderes¿el es ese que llaman Superman?.

- Simple nombre, mas feo disfraz- el hombre del holograma suspiro- pro sin duda es mi hijo.

¿Aun tengo muchas preguntas- susurro Lex.

- Y yo contestare las que pueda- aseguro a su vez el holograma.

Continuara...


End file.
